Nacidos para amarnos eternamente
by Sorank
Summary: Ella una vampira, él un humano, un amor casi prohibido por la diferencias de especies, pero la atracción de uno por el otro será más poderosa, ¿podrán ser felices juntos? M por futuros lemmon super hot
1. Chapter 1

**Nacidos para amarnos eternamente.**

**Prefacio:**

Edward es un chico de diecisiete años que vive en Forks con sus padre, Elisabeth y Edward Masen, piensa que todo en su vida es normal y sin emoción, hasta que un día llegan cinco chicos nuevos desde Alaska, dos jóvenes fuertes y intimidantes y tres hermosas y despampanantes chicas, todos increíblemente pálidos y de ojos dorados, y todo a su alrededor cambia, descubriendo en Bella, una de las chicas que llegaron nuevas su verdadero amor, haciéndole cambiar su visión del mundo de la fantasía al descubrir que el mundo tal y como él lo conocía esta colmado de criaturas míticas y mágicas.

**Capitulo 1: Compañeros de laboratorio.**

_Edward:_

-Maldito lunes, puto lunes…- refunfuñaba mientras me dirigía al baño, hoy era lunes, día de ir a la escuela durante toda una maldita y aburrida semana para seguir con una maldita rutina, pero bueno rogare a los dioses para que hoy acurra algo interesante, no se algo como que un chico se lanzasen desde el tercer piso, o que alguien encontrase a un alumno fallándose a una profesora en el escritorio de algún salón, o hasta que alguien filmara a la directora del instituto mientras se… bueno ya saben, con su secretaria y lo mentase en la web del instituto, pero que sucediese algo, pero que se podía esperar de un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks.

Con toda la flojera del mundo me vestí y baje a comer, luego me fui a mi auto, mi amado volvo plateado,- uno de los pocos vehículos modernos en la región-, en el pueble siempre había frio por lo que no hay necesidad de encender el aire acondicionada y de igual forma el trayecto de mi casa a la escuela no es de más de unos cuanto kilómetros, pero igual era una maldita rutina de mierda.

Al llegar al campus como siempre Jessica y su pandilla me rodearon con su coqueteo colectivo que me tenían montado desde que entramos en primer año, _Por todos los dioses ¿Qué nunca me iba a dejar en paz?,_ pero en estos años había aprendido a llegar al aparcadero justo cuando sonaba el timbre de inicio de clases, gracias al cielo que el timbre era computarizado, porque cinco minutos escuchando el coqueteo de ellas hubiera terminado en coma y con un grave daño cerebral, eran unas frikis, una vez había escuchado y todo que querían que yo les quitara la virginidad, por favor no les quito que algunas de esas chicas tienen buen cuerpo, pero eso no sería más que cosa de una noche y mi política era "para aventuras sexuales jamás te lleves a chicas conocida" y menos que estén obsesionada conmigo, en este caso. Hacer eso – acostarme con alguna de ellas- seria como echarme la soga al cuello, y a mi edad uno no se casa.

Bueno ese día fue como cualquier otro puto lunes hasta la hora del almuerzo, yo me senté como siempre en una mesa con mis amigos Erik, Mike y Tyler, estábamos hablando nuestra siguiente excursión a la Push, aunque creo que ellos me utilizaban a mí para que fueran las amigas Jessica y ella, y poderlas mirar en bañador; esas chicas estaban tan locas que se ponían bañador estando a casi 5°C para que yo las viera, por favor ni que fuera un actor a algo así, me gustaría saber si al tipo este de la saga esa de vampiros, Pattinson tiene problemas como el mío.

Estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos cuando vi como entraban al comedor lo que para mi fueron como tres diosas, caminando con la gracia y la fluidez que a una bailarina profesional la dejaría deprimida de tanta perfección, eran increíblemente hermosas, dos de ella iban de la mano con unos chicos fornidos, pero la que estaba sola opacaba fisilmente a las otras, sus cabellos color caoba danzaba con cada movimiento de ella mostrando uno que otro destello rojizo, su piel pálida le daban un toque casi irreal, yo me quede con la vista fija en ella, como si me hubiera hipnotizado siguiendo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos con los ojos.

-Ah, estás viendo a los Cullen,- dijo Mike, yo asentí sin desviar la vista de la diosa que dé había sentado una cuantas mesas mas allá.- son nuevos, se mudaron el sábado, ¿no lo sabía?

-No, pero esa chica es como una diosa, es increíblemente hermosa.- murmure.

-Sí, pero yo voy a salir con ella, la voy hacer que me invite al baile de primavera en cuanto se sienta más en confianza en la escuela,- dijo Taylor, el sujeto era un depravado sexual, apostaría mi volvo a que lo único que se encuentra en su mente es sexo y como degradar a las mujeres con sus comentarios.- y luego puede que pase algo interesante en la parte de atrás de mi furgoneta, ya saben.- añadió mientras hacía como si le estuvieran haciendo un oral y él estuviera sujetando a la persona por el cabello, puaj… este sujeto siempre tan asqueroso, pensé girando los ojos en sus orbitas.

-No deberías hablar así, es una chica que tú no conoce, no la compares con las zorras con las que te la pasas- dije enojado por su forma de referirse a ella, era demasiado hermosa como para que ese imbécil pensara esas cosas de ella. Justo en ese momento sonó de nuevo el timbre y yo me fui a mi siguiente clase.

Biología no es que fuera difícil sino que esa supremamente aburrida y fácil aun teniendo en cuenta que iba en un curso adelantado. Al llegar al salón me senté en mí puesto en el cual estaba yo solo porque el profesor había tenido muchos problemas a la hora de organizar los puestos fijos porque todas las chicas querían sentarse a mi lado, y opto por dejarme en el puesto a mi solo, y secretamente se lo agradecí enormemente.

Cuando el profesor estaba por iniciar la clase, alguien toco la puerta entrando por ella la chica de la cafetería.

-Oh, tú debes ser una de las chicas nuevas ¿verdad?, pasa, pasa.- la joven entro con su andar elegante y ligero, de cerca era aun más hermosa que cuando la había visto en la cafetería de lejos,- bueno señorita Cullen el único puesto libre que hay en la clase es al lado del señor Masen, no creo que él vea ningún inconveniente en ayudarla a ponerse al corriente.- _¡Dios mi suerte no puede ser mejor!_

-No, no hay ninguno.- dije yo demasiado apresurado. La chica se tenso, pero se sentó a mi lado lo mas lejos de mí que le permitió la mesa, mientras permanecía rígida, yo muy amistosamente le pregunte.- Hola soy Edward, ¿Cómo te llamas?- para intentar socializar.

-Bella,- respondió, volviéndose hacia el pasillo que se formaba entre las dos filas de mesas.

-Bien, hoy vamos a dar los puntos para las maquetas que les había comentado que haríamos en este semestre…- el profesor empezó a hablar y hablar, pero yo solo estaba fijo Bella, que aun rígida tenía las manos sobre su regazo, y si no fuera humanamente imposible juraría que no estaba respirando.- los grupos para las maquetas van a ser con su compañero de puesto así que tendrán que reunirse y hacerla para la fecha predispuesta…

_Bella:_

¿De quién demonios había sido la idea de venir a Forks?, pensé mientras mis hermanos y yo nos sentábamos en una de las mesas se la cafetería, este era uno de los pueblos más a barridos y sin gracia de los estados unidos, ok lo acepto podemos salir de día, fingir que somos humanos y todo eso, pero es aburrido, por favor a quien se le ocurre que yo con… los muchos años de existencia que tengo voy a salir con un chico para luego tener relaciones con él la parte trasera de una ban. Bueno de igual forma con toda la sarta de tontería que decían acerca de nosotros no nos importaba.

Luego del almuerzo – obvio que nosotros no comemos nada.- mi siguiente clase era biología, esto bien parecía una broma, que alguien estudie biología de secundaria, cuando ya ha estudiado medicina en casi todas las universidades del país y otras partes del mundo, y en casi todas las ramas de la misma, aunque si era una broma era de bastante mal gusto.

Al entrar en el salón uno de los olores más exquisitos que haya percibido en mi larga existencia choco contra mí como el impacto que causaría un meteorito al caerle encima a un humano, el exquisito olor de la dulce sangre humana viajando por las venas de un chico, mis ojos se dirigieron hasta él y pude ver lo que había estado oliendo ni siquiera me había detenido a verle a la cara, mi atención la tenía toda _su sangre_, y además tendría que sentarme con él en el mismo puesto.

Haciendo acopio de todos mis años de autocontrol me senté a su lado lo más lejos que pude, sentía como la ponzoña llenaba mi boca ardiendo como si de lava se tratase, podía imaginarme encajando mis dientes en la suave carne de su cuello, la sangre fluyendo hacia mis labios y refrescar así la insoportable quemazón que había en mi garganta desde que entre en esa pequeña habitación, _Oh cuantos años sin probar ni una gota de sangre humana, sin probar sangre viva y sabrosa_, ¿Cómo ese chico podía hacer que desease romper la promesa que me hice a mí misma de no volver a tomar sangre humana en tan poco tiempo y con solo estar allí sentado sin hacer nada?

_No concebía la existencia de un aroma como ése. Habría empezado a buscarlo desde mucho tiempo antes si hubiera sabido que existía. Hubiera peinado el planeta para encontrarlo._

-Hola soy Edward, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto intentado ser amable y lanzando sobre mi aun mas de su exquisito olor, Oh como quería saborearlo, succionar hasta la última gota de su sangre… pero no podía.

-Bella.- respondí cortante volteándome hacia el contrario de donde él estaba. En este momento más que nunca agradecí el no tener la necesidad de respirar como los humanos. El profesor parecía casi excitado hablando de quien sabe qué a todos los demás alumnos.

-Eh, Bella, ¿en donde quieres que hagamos la maqueta?, yo no veo ningún problema de hacerlo en mi casa, a mi madre no le molestaría en lo absoluto.- dijo de nuevo el joven infierno-personal, _maldición ¿como ese niño podía amenazar mi celibato de sangre humana con tan solo existir?_, esperaba mi respuesta, pero yo no me sentía en condiciones de hablar por lo que solo le pasé una nota por el escritorio.

"_Mejor que sea en tu casa_"- en su casa con la mamá de él cerca tendría que controlar mi deseo de sangre y cualquier cosa podría decirle para hacer esa tarea en el patio. Él sonrió y respondió por los mismos medios que yo, y con el pulso acelerado contesto.

"_Te parece si quedamos para el viernes en la tarde_"- que olor a sangre tan exquisito, hacia que mi boca se llenase de ponzoña a cada segundo quemándome la garganta, que fácil seria pedirle ayuda para ponerme al corriente en clase y cuando estuviéramos solos a fin poder saciar mi sed de sangre, esta sed que desde hacía demasiado tiempo había reprimido.

O también podría correr hasta la puerta cerrarla con seguro, matar a todos los presentes en el salón, dejando al joven _infierno-personal, _(como lo había denominado), y así tomarme hasta la última gota de esa tentadora, exquisita y endemoniada sangre, ya los demás que muriesen seria solo daños colaterales…

Me acobardé de mí ante la idea de lo que se me había ocurrido. Incluso en mis peores momentos (mas que todo en mis inicios en esta vida), jamás había cometido una atrocidad como ésta que mi mente estaba ideando. Nunca había matado a inocentes, al menos no en los últimos demasiados años. Y ahora planeaba masacrar a más de veinte de una vez.

"_Si, ok_" eso me daría tiempo para prepararme física y psicológicamente para estar con ese chico el cual ni siquiera me había detenido a verle la cara sino en casi trastornarme con el olor de su sangre, y justo en ese momento sonó la campana, agradecí a cuantos dioses existieran por eso y salí de allí lo mas normalmente posible, todas las demás clases a las que tuve que asistir las pase casi sin fijarme en nada, una vez estuve en el auto con mis hermanos pude relajarme un poco de la tención que me generaba el haber tenido que resistirme a la sangre de ese chico…

Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo una nueva Historia que espero que les guste . Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "_Total e irrevocablemente enamorado._","_I love vampires._", "El regreso de Edward" (En sus capítulos finales), "_Recuperando el amor._" y mis nuevas historias "_Vuelve a mí._"Y "_**Luchare por tu amor."**_Ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!

Criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo, espero que les haya gustado.


	2. Capitulo 2: deseo más que solo su sangre

**Capitulo 2: deseo más que solo su sangre.**

_Bella:_

-¿Qué sucedió allá dentro en esa clase Bella?- pregunto Alice mientras entrabamos en el vestíbulo de la casa.

-¿De qué están hablando?, ¿tuvieron problemas en su primer dia en la escuela?- nos pregunto Esme mientras salía de la biblioteca.

-No puedo volver,- dije yo sin querer hablar mucho sobre el asunto.

-¿Por qué estabas planeando matar a ese chico?, y ¿Por qué tenias que inventar tantas formas, tan rápida, horribles y diferentemente?- hablo de nuevo la duende sujetándose la cabeza como si quisiera eliminar esas imágenes, que realmente eran horribles.

-Por su sangre.- conteste en susurros. Esme asombrada se llevo las manos a la boca.

-Pero tú elegiste no tomar más sangre humana, y…- comenzó a decir como si no pudiera creerlo, hasta que yo la interrumpí.

-Esme, se lo que me prometí a mí misma, y es por eso que no puedo volver a esa escuela, ese niño casi me vuelve loca en cuestión de una hora y media que es lo que dura una clase, porque como si no bastara con el increíblemente delicioso y doloroso dulzor de su sangre dentro de sus vena, también lo tengo que aguantar como compañero de asiento, o sea el chico en cuestión, es excesivamente amable y comunicativo.- dije frustrada.

-Pero tal vez sea porque tienes como una semana sin alimentarte,- dijo esta vez Carlisle bajando las escaleras.- quizás si vuelves mañana con tu sed saciada, lo percibas como un humano mas.- planteo alzándose de hombros.

-Si quizás, y de igual forma tengo que hacer un trabajo con él el viernes en la tarde- dije con la cabeza gacha me molestaba de sobremanera que por un chiquillo como ese yo una vampira con años de experiencia estuviese por perder el control.

Esa noche me alimente casi hasta sentirme asqueada de la sangre de animales que se encontraban en el bosque, llegando a la casa con el tiempo justo para cambiarme e irme con mis hermanos al instituto. Llegamos temprano por lo que nos quedamos esperando cerca del auto riéndonos de las ocurrencias de Emmett, cuando a unos metros de nosotros se estaciono un volvo plateado muy moderno teniendo en cuento las cafeteras que se veían en el aparcadero, de ese coche salió el chico más lindo que jamás había visto en mis… demasiados años sobre la tierra, su tez era humanamente pálida, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas producido por el frio, su cabello era de un extraño color broce, bastante despeinado y con suaves ondas, pero aun así le lucia fantástico, y sus ojos verdes esmeralda era como para perderse en ellos; era alto y con la contextura correcta ni muy musculoso como eso chicos que para aparentar se inyectan esteroides, ni muy flacuchos como esos chicos con anteojos que por lo general se la pasaban la vida frente a una computadora, este chico era perfecto, parecía un ángel. Y casi inconscientemente pregunte en voz baja.

-Pero ¿Quién es el jovenzuelo?- todos mis hermanos se me quedaron viendo como si me hubiera salido un cuerno en medio de la frente, pero sé que se debia a que nunca me he fijado en nadie sea humano o vampiro del que ellos hubieran sabido.

-Bella, ¿No sabes quién es?-pregunto Alice yo negué con la cabeza con la vista fija en el espectáculo que era ese chico.-él es al que mentalmente mataste más de un centenar de veces.- yo me volví lentamente hacia ella.-¿Qué ni siquiera te dignaste a verle la cara.

-No, pero esto no puede ser, ¿Por qué él?- ella se encogí de hombros y replico.

-Pero si no me crees, podemos ir y tú le preguntas cualquier tontería,- yo asentí con la cabeza, porque más que saber si era el mismo chico, quería ver si la teoría de Carlisle era correcta o no. Cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente a él, una trulla de chicas locas también se le acercaron y me detuve para ver de qué se trataba todo esto, y justo en ese momento supe que si, que Alice estaba en lo correcto, ese chico era Edward, y en cuanto me vio, instantáneamente una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su angelical rostro haciéndolo ver aun más hermoso que antes y con los ojos brillantes y un encantador hoyuelo en su mejilla.

-¡Bella!- exclamo acercándose por entre las chicas locas esas, que por extraño que parezca, me molesto que se acercaran a él así.

-¡Edward estábamos hablando contigo!- le grito una de ella pero él la ignoro como si se tratase del zumbido de una mosca que iba pasando.

-Hola Bella,- dijo bastante entusiasmado, y si, si era él el dueño de esa sangre que aun me hacia agua la boca a pesar de casi haberme saturado de sangre la noche anterior.

-Hola Edward,- dije yo y debo admitir que estando bien alimentado el deseo de matarlo por beber su sangre no era tan fuerte como el día anterior, pero de igual forma estaba allí latente esperando a que me descuidase para saltarle encima y dejarlo sin ni una gota de sangre.- parece que no te hable en buen momento, al parecer estas… - hice una pausa mirando hacia donde estaban sus admiradoras mirándome con cara de odio.-ocupado,- en cierto punto lo que quería era comprobar que ninguna de ella era su novia ni nada por el estilo. Él hizo un gesto con la mano de indiferencia hacia atrás.

-Nah, para nada, prefiero hablar contigo.- dijo sonriendo más ampliamente.

-Bueno me acerque…-empecé a decir pero justo el sonido del timbre de inicio de clases sonó.

-Dime a la hora del almuerzo, ¿nos sentamos juntos?- pregunto casi suplicando y con una carita a la que no le podría decir que no así viviera un montón de años más, por lo que guiada solo por la ternura de su expresión y un deseo entre la sed de sangre y algo mas, coloque una de mis manos en su hombro y me acerque alzándome en la punta de mis pies hasta que mis labios quedaron a nivel de su oreja para susurrarle.

-Claro, allí estaré.- él se estremeció haciendo a la vez que su pulso se acelerara y su olor se intensificará, quería seguir oliéndolo así de cerca, pero sabía que si lo hacía no estaría nada lejos de, cómo se dice entre los míos, clavarle el diente. Me separe de él y tomando el brazo de Alice, rogándole con un apretón que no me dejara volver a acercarme a él, me despedí con la mano.

-¿Qué diablos fue todo ese coqueteo?- pregunto cuándo nos dirijamos a nuestra clase lo cual teníamos juntas.

-No sé, no sé, no sé, solo sé que algo dentro de mí me obligo a hacer eso, algo muy diferente al deseo de sangre que siento por él, dime Alice ¿crees que debería sentarme con él en el almuerzo y el viernes ir a su cara a hacer un trabajo?- ella se detuvo y serró los ojos concentrándose, y yo agradecí que ya todos estuvieran en sus salones.

-Sí, puedes tranquilamente ir su casa y sentarte con él en el comedor, lo que si no deberías hacer es entrar en biología de lo cuarta hora.- dijo una vez salió de su trance sonrientemente.

-¿Por qué?, apenas este es nuestro segundo día y ¿ya me voy a saltar clases?- pregunte yo algo acelerada, bueno está bien bastante acelerada, por alguna extraña razón no quería estar demasiado tiempo lejos de él, y si me saltaba biología no podría sentarme a su lado.

-Por la sencilla razón que hoy van a hace una prueba de sangre a los alumnos y primero solo nosotros mismos y/o nuestras parejas, si la tiene, podemos perforar nuestra piel y hacer que nos salga sangre, en el caso que hallas encontrado ya a tu compañero de existencia legitimo, y que si vas a tu adorado tormento se va a pinchar y si lo haces no dudo que ese salón se convierta en una matanza.-dijo con eficiencia mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, yo me quede atónita por unos segundos.

-Gracias, te debo una bien grande.- dije mientras la abrazaba. Esa mañana paso… lenta y aburridamente, todo lo que daban en las clases yo ya lo sabía, por favor he vivido (si así se podía considerar) por un montón de años, pero casi salgo corriendo cuando sonó la campana para el almuerzo, y aunque yo no iba a comer, quería verlo a él.

Iba de camino a su encuentro, cuando el grupito de chicas que estaban acosando a Edward, y alzando un brazo para que me detuviera, la que parecía la jefa de todas empezó a decir.

-Tú nueva, aléjate de Edward, o te las veras con nosotras.- yo levante una ceja, esto de verdad tenía que ser una broma, y soltando una carcajada tal que todos los que pasaban alrededor de nosotras se volvió a vernos, le respondí.

-¿Y tú de verdad crees que me importa lo que tú y tus amiguitas puedan hacerme?- hice una pausa y aun riendome añadí con una sonrisa burlona.- pues no, y ahora compermiso, tengo que almorzar con alguien, cuyo nombre comienza por "E"- y seguí mi camino. Antes de llegar al comedor Alice y Rosalie se colocaron a mis lados.

-No vayas a sentarte en el mismo puesto en el que te sentaste ayer en la quinta hora,- susurro Alice yo la mire.

-¿Y eso?- pregunte.

-Las brujas que acabas de ganártelas como enemigas van a hacer algo para dejarte en ridículo.- respondió Rose.- como si eso fuera posible.

-Bueno si ellas quieren jugar rudo… que así sea.- dije mientras las tres chocábamos las manos a la vez, nosotras aunque cada una era de épocas distintas nos llevábamos mejor que si fuéramos hermanas, yo tenía aproximadamente ochenta años con los Cullen y desde entonces las había considerado mi familia al igual que el resto de los Cullen.

-¿Como piensas hacer con lo de la comida y sentarte con al chico mas cotizado de la escuela?- pregunto luego de un rato Rose, yo me embere, _¡mierda no había pensado en eso!_

-No tengo idea, con el asunto de la sed no me había detenido a pensar en eso,- dije quedamente.

-Pues piénsalo rápido porque aquí viene le chico en cuestión.- dijo alejándose y justo tres segundos después Edward estaba frente a mí, el cual se me quedo viendo sin decir nada. No era por nada pero Edward era el chico más lindo que había visto en toda mi existencia, parecía un ángel, increíblemente hermoso y completamente prohibido para mí.

-Vamos,- le dije luego de un rato de silencio, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza, él afirmo con la cabeza mientras pasábamos al comedor y hablábamos trivialidades, era increíble lo agradable, elocuente y divertido que puede ser un humano, y era todo un caballero, queriendo pagarme el almuerzo, pero yo no podía tomar una bandeja de comida para después no comérmela, por lo que solo tome una manzana.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a tomar?- pregunto él cuando ya estábamos cerca de la caja para cancelar.- no me digas que eres de esa chicas que se pesan la comida para luego saber cuánto van a vomitar.- dijo con una expresión de casi decepción, yo reí por sus ocurrencias.

-No Edd tranquilo, no hago eso, ¡puaj! Qué asco- hice una mueca, aun sin saber que inventarme para justificar el que no me alimentara.- lo que sucede es que… mis hermanos y yo somos alérgicos a un montón de cosas por lo que tenemos una dieta especial en casa.- volví la mirada hacia mas allá de la cabeza de Edward a una mesa que estaba detrás de él y donde se encontraban mis hermanos, Alice y Rose me miraban como diciéndome: "_no puedo creer las tonterías que te inventas_",

-Ay, qué mal- dijo Edward, yo me encogí de hombros restándole importancia. Nos sentamos a la mesa, él se empezó a comer su… ay!, no sé qué diablos era eso pero él se lo estaba comiendo.- Bella…- dijo de repente algo dudoso.- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- siguió mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Ya me estás haciendo una- conteste sonriendo, lo cual afecto su pulso haciéndolo más acelerado y haciendo el olor de su sangre en sus venas más intenso.- pero claro no hay problema.- añadí desviando mi mirada hacia mi manzana para que mi boca no se llenara de ponzoña por la visión de su sangre bajo la suave y delicada piel de sus mejillas.

-¿Usas lentes de contacto?- yo lo volví a mirar negando con la cabeza,- es raro porque nada mas ayer en clase tus ojos parecieron oscurecerse de un momento a otro y hoy son dorados.

_Ay! Mierda, ¿Qué me invento ahora?_

-Bueno… yo…-no pude responder porque en ese preciso y bendito instante sonó el timbre del final del tiempo para comer y casi renuentemente él se puso de pie pero no había dado ni un paso cuando se dio la vuelta y me vio aun sentada.

-¿No piensas entrar a clases?- pregunto con un destello de tristeza en la mirada, como la de un niño al que le dicen que ya no va a ir al parque.

-No, lo siento Edward- respondí acariciando mi manzana entre mis manos, quería tocarlo a él no a la fruta, algo dentro de mí deseaba tocarlo, besarlo, abrazarlo, cuidarlo, hacerlo feliz para no tener que ver jamás una expresión de tristeza en su cara.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- pregunto insistente.

-_A veces es saludable saltarse clases,_ no es bueno que estés… conmigo– respondí.

-Bueno, entonces para mí también será saludable.- dijo sentándose de nuevo en la mesa pero esta vez aun más cerca de mí.- estar a tu lado me gusta más que entrar a una aburrida clase, además estar aquí contigo es como estar viendo la escultura de una diosa griega y poder hablar con ella y eso a mí me parece bueno.- y sonrió.

No podía creer que me estuviera pasando esto con un humano, este chico era dulce, caballeroso, entretenido, pero es _humano_, y aunque por nuestras clases estuviera prohibido… deseaba algo más que solo más de él, _deseaba más que solo su sangre…_

Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo una nueva Historia que espero que les guste . Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "_Total e irrevocablemente enamorado._" ,"_I love vampires._", "El regreso de Edward" (En sus capítulos finales), "_Recuperando el amor._" y mis nuevas historias "_Vuelve a mí._"Y "_Luchare por tu amor."_Ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!

Criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo, J espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Capitulo 3: A su merced

**Capitulo 3: A su merced.**

_Bella:_

Edward y yo estuvimos hablando durante un rato más, hasta que el comedor quedo completamente desolado y aunque el olor de su sangre me quemaba las garganta, había algo en mi interior que me hacia quererlo ver sano y a salvo que, estaba sintiendo cosas por él que jamás había sentido antes por ningún vampiro, humano o cualquiera de las muchas otras criaturas mágicas y demoniacas que se encontrara por allí habitando en las sombras.

-¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos el tiempo y vamos a Seattle para comprar lo que necesitamos para la maqueta?- pregunto luego de un rato, y no era mala idea, de cierta forma así matar el tiempo y me daría la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, espera, ¿Por qué quiera conocerlo más?, yo no podía, de por sí por mucho que anhelara su compañía no la merecía, y por muy egoísta que fuera no podía hacerlo uno de los míos y condenar su alma a las llamas del infierno, convirtiéndolo en un monstruo, como lo era yo, que luego me odiaría por haberle arrebatado la vida, pero igual mientras pudiese y no pusiera en riesgo mi secreto, el de mi familia y su vida quería estar con él.

-Me parece magnífico, ¡vamos!- respondí entusiasmada, cuando llegamos al aparcadero fue cuando caí en cuenta.- Edward, yo vine en el auto de uno de mis hermano, ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a Seattle?- él sonrió.

-En el mío,- _¡¿Qué?, ¡¿Este chico está loco o qué?_!Eso significaba estar por un buen rato a su lado en un auto donde su olor se concentraría por lo pequeño del espacio, iba a negarme pero justo en ese momento me tomo de la mano halándome hacia en coche, enviando por todo mi cuerpo una electricidad que recorrió todo mi cuerpo y despertando algo que no tenía ni idea que existía, que durante años creí que mi pronta transformación había matado, un deseo por este joven humano que me dejo abrumada, y aunque su roce había sido muy rápido porque él casi que instantáneamente me soltó, dejo su calor y su suavidad en mi mano y recorriendo todos mi cuerpo, aun atreves de los guantes de lana que tenia puestos, haciendo llevarme la mano el pecho sujetándola con la otra.- es increíble la estática que tienes.- dijo sonriendo mientras me abría la puerta del coche, para que entrara, luego la cerro suavemente para entrar por el lado del conductor acomodándose detrás del volante.

-¿Puedo llevar la ventana abierta?- pregunte una vez él había iniciado la marcha, me miro como si estuviera loca pero en realidad lo que quería era que su olor no se concentrase en el espacio y así su sangre no me tentase tanto.

-¿Para qué?, yo tengo aire acondicionado.- dijo volviendo la vista al frente.

-Ah,…- _piensa rápido, piensa rápido_,- lo que sucede es que aquí la temperatura aquí es más baja que en Alaska, allá uno nunca puede viajar en coche sin la calefacción en cambio aquí si porque es más cálido.- concluí sonriendo abierta e inocentemente en su dirección. Él por varios segundos se me quedo viendo con una sonrisa tonta, sin hacerle el menor caso a la vía hasta que sacudiendo la cabeza volvió su atención a la carretera, ahora con el pulso acelerado y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, que lo hacía ver aun más lindo y provocativo.

-Lo que tú quieras.- dijo mientras él mismo bajaba las ventanillas con el mando que había en su puerta.

Durante todo el camino y con las ventanas abiertas estuvimos hablando de lo más entretenidamente. Llegamos a Seattle y nos dispusimos a comprar lo que necesitábamos para la maqueta, entramos en un local y comenzamos a meter en una cesta todo lo que creímos que necesitaríamos, una vez en la caja mi móvil comenzó a sonar insistentemente, al mirar en la pantalla me di cuenta que era Alice, y si ella llamaba era por algo importante. Tal vez había tenido una visión importante.

-Perdóname Edward, tengo que atender, ¿me esperas?- le pedí dejándole la mitad de lo que era la cuenta de los materiales.

-Si, ok, tranquila.

Salí de la tienda y camine unos metros antes de contestar.

-¿Qué sucede duende?

-No soy la duende, soy Rose, sabía que era más fácil que le atendieras a ella que a mí estando a solas con tu adorado tormento,- dijo mi rubia hermana del otro lado de la línea con un suspiro fingido y luego con una carcajada.

-Muy graciosa, bueno al grano, ¿para qué me llamas?

-Para nada, es que como se que estas en Seattle y allá venden más cosas que en Port Ángeles, quería saber si me puedes traer una cosita chiquitita de Victoria's secret. No tienes que hacer nada solo tienes que pasar por la tienda y decir tu nombre y ya, ¿puedes?-dijo al principio lenta pero luego a mas de mil palabras por segundo y rogándome. Yo suspire.

-Está bien Rose, ya te lo busco. Espero que no sea nada comprometedor.- dije y corte en mitad de su carcajada. Camine lo más rápido que pude entre los callejones hasta que llegue a la condenada tienda, la estúpida de la caja no se digno a entregarme el condenado paquete sino hasta que le entregue mi identificación, falsa por supuesto, y verifico que ese de verdad era mi nombre. Cuando salí de la puta tienda por fin ya habían pasado como treinta minutos, corriendo llegue a donde debería haberme estado esperando Edward, el cual no estaba allí.

-Maldición.- murmure por lo bajo

Seguí caminando e intentando seguir su rastro, cosa que entre tanta gente no era una tarea nada fácil, después de unos minutos mi nombre en un grito llamo mi atención y al volverme hacia su procedencia me percate que se trataba de Edward, suspire aliviada ya que por un segundo se me paso la posibilidad que lo hubieran reptado o algo así. Yo agite la mano a modo de respuesta a su llamado, él tenía una enorme sonrisas hermosas en su rostro que involuntariamente me hizo devolvérsela, él comenzó a caminar hacia mí y no fue sino hasta ese momento en el que me percate que estaba cruzando una calle sin mirar a los lados, y yo en por instinto me volví hacia el lado de donde venían los carros y me di cuenta que venía un camión a gran velocidad, con un conductor gordo y distraído en algo que había a su lado en le asiento, intuía que sería una enorme y grasienta hamburguesa.

No le daría tiempo de frenar antes de llegar a donde estaba Edward, iba a atropellar a Edward, iba a matar a _Edward_, no volvería a ver los sonrojos, ni a oler sus sangre por muy doloroso que esto me resultase, y el solo pensar en eso me produjo tal dolor que el sufrido durante la transformación en vampiro se queda corto, como un piquete de zancudo, rápidamente y sin pensarlo mucho corrí a velocidad vampírica hacia él tomándolo y llevándolo muy lejos de donde estábamos, y solo cuando creí que ya era suficiente me detuve en un callejón creando una especie de jaula alrededor de Edward con una pared a su espalda y colocando mis brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Be…Bella- dijo con voz queda y trémula mientras aun mi vista estaba en fija en su pecho que subía y bajaba erráticamente, sin poder creer como había sido capaz de exponerme de tal manera, él era un humano y no exponernos frente a ellos era la primera y más importante de las reglas de los vampiros. Lentamente y aun si saber que inventarme para cubrirme de todo esto alce la vista a su rostro, él me veía sin comprender todo lo que acababa de suceder y era lo más lógico, ¿cuantas veces eres salvado por un vampiro de un camión y recorres más de cinco kilómetros en menos de tres segundos?, -¿Qué…que acaba de ocurrir?- aun asustado y colocando sus manos a mis costados, que sensación mas deliciosa e increíblemente placentera me hacía sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo… pero ese no era el momento de pensar en eso, tenía que inventarme algo que inventarme, pero estaba aterrada si él dacia algo en público lo matarían, sin piedad y a mí también.

-Vete a tu casa y no digas nada de esto a nadie- dije en un susurro para luego echar a correr, ahora si tenía que alejarme, no podía volver, ahora no solo por mi deseo por su sangre sino porque ahora él sabía que no era una humana común y corriente.

Al llega a la casa de mis padres deje la bolsa con lo que me había pedido Rose en la puerta de su habitación que estaba de camino hacia la mía, y cuando al fin llegue a la mía me acurruque en el rincón más lejano y oscuro de ella, ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para exponerme de este forma?_ Ahora estaba a su merced…_

**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo una nueva Historia que espero que les guste . Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "**_**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**_**" ,"**_**I love vampires.**_**", "****El regreso de Edward"**** (En sus capítulos finales), "**_**Recuperando el amor.**_**" y mis nuevas historias "**_**Vuelve a mí.**_**"Y "**_**Luchare por tu amor."**_**Ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!**

**Criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo, J espero que les haya gustado.**


	4. Capitulo 4: ¡Debes matarlo!

**Capitulo 4: ¡Debes matarlo!**

_Bella:_

¿Por qué me había dejado arrastrar por el deseo de conocerlo más?, ¿Por qué me habia encaprichado tanto en querer verle seguro y a salvo, y dejarme convencer por él?, ahora ¿Cómo iba a solucionar todo este problema?, no quería matarlo, mejor dicho no podía matarlo, algo dentro de mi me lo impedía, _¡ah ¿que debía hacer?_

-¿Qué piensas hacer con el humano?- me pregunto Alice desde la puesta de mi habitación.

-No lo sé, ¿no crees que si lo supiera ya lo habría hecho?- dije sin moverme de donde estaba y sin cambiar mi postura.

-Esta noche cuando llegue Carlisle, se va a hacer un consejo familiar- dijo algo preocupada.

-¡¿Qué?- pregunte colocándome frente a ella a velocidad vampírica.- No, no pueden hacer eso.- yo sabía que si todos votaban lo más probable es que eligiesen que lo sacrificaran antes de mudarnos nuevamente.

Y tal cual como lo había imaginado sucedió.

-Ese humano ahora es un riesgo para nosotros.- decía Rosalie.

-Si los Vulturis se enteran, no solo lo mataran a él, sino que a nosotros también.- continuaba Jasper.

-Deshacerse permanentemente de él facilitaría todo, además diariamente muere gente en el mundo, jóvenes, adultos, anciano, podemos hacer que padezca un accidente de coche o algo así.- alegaba también Emmett.

-Tienes que matarlo, ahora, antes de que pueda habla de lo que vio,- añadió Jasper dirigiéndose a mí.

-No pueden pedirme eso,- dije yo hablando por vez primera. El solo hecho de imaginarme a Edward muerto metido en una de esas bolsas negras en las que transportan a los muertos me produjo un doloroso escalofrío que casi me hace salir corriendo a ver si se encontraba bien en su casa, a salvo y a resguardo de la maldad del mundo.

-Yo digo que debería ser Bella la que decida por sí sola, por algo lo salvo ¿no creen?- dijo Esme luego de rato.

-Si claro, y que cuando ella decida ya tengamos a Aro encima con su tonito sarcástico cortándonos la cabeza y echándonos al fuego.- Expreso Jasper

-Yo pienso igual que Esme, para nuestra hermana tiene que ser especial el chico para que no lo dejase morir frente al camión, y se hubiera resistido a matarlo el día anterior.- dijo Alice en mi defensa. Rosalie resoplo antes volvió a hablar de nuevo.

-Bueno es obvio que Bella está en contra de que se sacrifique al humano, por lo que la última palabra es tuya Carlisle, ¿Qué decides?, ¿nos deshacemos del humano o nos mudamos de nuevo con menos de una semana de haber llegado?

-Yo opino que Bella tiene los suficientes años de experiencia como para saber lo que es bueno y lo que no, como debe arreglar esto y como no lo debe hacer, y lo más probable es que nos dé una respuesta una vez allá solucionado todo, por los momentos me gustaría saber lo que tienes en mente Bella,- dejo Carlisle con su tono pausado, pacifico y paternal que siempre lo ha caracterizado.

-No lo sé, estaba pensando en hablar con él y…- comencé a decir pero Rosalie me interrumpió.

-Ay por favor, ya deberías tener una idea clara de que hacer con el humano, no parecen palabras de un vampiro con una antigüedad como la tuya, además si lo mata todos ganamos, tú te quitas la tentación de exponernos en publico tomándote su sangre y nosotros nos protegemos que los Vulturis se entere que él puede saber lo que somos, y todos ganamos.

-Ay Rose, perdóname por tener sentimientos y pensar en los demás en lugar de un deseo de sexo insaciable que no me deje ni pensar en el mundo que me rodea.- dije irónicamente, escuche como Esme contenía la risa pero Alice y Emmett no pudieron hacer lo mismo, a quienes ella fulmino con la mirada.

-Bueno Bella esperamos tu decisión para el fin de semana.- dijo Carlisle colocándose la mano en la boca disimuladamente tratando de ocultar también la risa.

-Claro que si, gracia.- dije sonriendo y mirando a Esme, Alice y Carlisle, los abrace y salí corriendo hacia la puerta principal, había estado loca por salir corriendo de allí para ir a ver como él había llegado a su casa, y prendiendo mi móvil me adentre en el bosque, tenía como trescientas llamadas de Edward y el doble de mensajes de texto, todos decían más o menos lo mismo, (¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Qué me había pasado?, si me había molestado algo que hubiera hecho él, entre otras muchas más cosas).

Habíamos pasado frente a su casa esta mañana para que cuando tuviéramos que hacer la maqueta yo ya supiera donde él vivía, por lo que llegue y me escondí entre los matorrales, antes de hacer lo que planeaba hacer tenía que estar segura de que todos en el interior de la casa dormían antes de colarme por la ventana de Edward… _¡espera! Estaba por colarme en su casa como si fuera una bandida._ Me dije a mi misma, pero solo fue por un segundo de vacilación, porque inmediatamente después salte sobre la rama de un árbol cercano a una de las ventanas del piso superior de la casa, desde mi rama pude ver un pasillo, en el que se encontraban unas escaleras, mas allá una puerta que se encontraba un poco abierta, y por la textura del suelo deduje que sería el baño, a los lados del pasillo habían otras dos puertas estas si se encontraba cerradas, y cerca de la ventana desde la que yo estaba viendo estaba otra puerta, deduje que estas tres últimas puertas conducirían a habitaciones.

En una ocasión Edward me había contado que vivía con sus padres hasta que se fuera a la universidad a estudiar medicina, claro que eso no sucedería sino hasta dentro de casi dos años.

Sigilosamente abrí la ventana y me escabullí dentro no me resulto nada difícil teniendo en cuenta lo que yo era y las habilidades que tenia, lentamente me fui acercando a cada una de las puertas, en la primera, y más cercana a la ventana por la que me había colado, no se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera una respiración, seguí avanzando y en la siguiente con la que me tope se escuchaban más que simples respiraciones, en el interior de esta no se oían mas que excitados y fogosos gemidos y jadeos…

_A Edward como que le están haciendo un hermanito,_ pensé riéndome para mis adentros, y en la siguiente se encontraba él, el chico por el que no me había importado descuidar mi secreto, el chico por el que mi familia se había dividido en dos bando: el de los que no lo veían con un riesgo y no querían o no les importaba que lo mataron, y el de los que lo veían con una amenaza latente que los podía poner en riesgo con los Vulturis.

Yo no sabía bien qué hacer con él, silenciosamente abrí la puerta y entre, en toda la habitación estaba su olor concentrado, el exquisito olor de su sangre, delicioso y al mismo tiempo doloroso. Estaba un tanto desordenado, cosas en el suelo, Cds, ropa, cuadernos, libros, de todo. Habían algunos posters de grupos de rock, autos de carreras y banderas de sus equipos favoritos deportivos.

Lentamente me acerque a la cama que estaba en medio de la recamara, donde descansaba aletargadamente su cuerpo solo cubierto por una sabana hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto su perfecto y denudo torso.

En su pecho reposaba una de sus manos, en su rostro solo se mostraba la paz entre sus rasgos algo aniñados aun, y lo hacía ver tan hermoso. De repente e inconscientemente él volvió la cabeza hacia un lado dejado así su cuello desprotegido y a mí, pude ver su pulso debajo de la delgada piel de su cuello. _¿Cómo me hacia esto?, _durante las primeras décadas de mi existencia no había tenido piedad con ninguna criatura que se me presentase por delante, mataba por el simple placer de matar, lo admito, pero ¿esto?, ¿Cómo mis hermanos podían pedirme que lo matase?, y si, ok era un humano y de los de su clase había millones en el mundo, pero él, él es distinto, es la primera vez que me intereso por un humano, es la primera vez que quería que un humano estuviera sano y salvo, pero el olor de su sangre me hipnotizaba, me fascinaba, me atormentaba.

Y tal vez Rose tuviera razón, me podría olvidar por un momentos de mis votos de no volver a matar a un humano para beber su sangre, y deleitarme como no lo he hecho en mucho tiempo con la sangre de un humano, cálida, sabrosa, refrescante, aplacando así el insoportable ardor que ahora quema mi garganta a cada segundo que estoy cerca de él y sacármelo de la cabeza de una vez por toda, cosa que no he podido hacer desde que entre por primera vez que había percibido su olor en esa diminuta aula de clases.

_Ah, tal vez Rose tenía razón y no hay porque molestarse tanto por él, podría asesinarlo ahora, y matar dos pájaros de un tiro,_ pensé mientras me acercaba lentamente a su recién descubierto cuello. Lentamente y sin intención de despertarlo, apoye una mano al lado de su cabeza y con la otra expuse un poco mas su cuello, pasándola por debajo de este haciendo que su cabeza se fuera levemente hacia atrás. Su tacto era abrasador en comparación con mi piel.

Lentamente fui bajando mi rostro hasta que mis labios se toparon con la tierna, cálida y suave piel de su cuello. Podía sentir perfectamente su pulso en la piel de mis labios, constante y lento… su olor era embriagador, exquisito y demasiado tentador para una inmortal con tantos años de abstinencia como los que yo tenía.

Sin siquiera darme mucha cuenta mis colmillos habían descendido, saliendo de sus fundas dentro de mi encía superior. Suavemente y sin estar muy segura porque le di un beso en la zona en la que aun reposaban mis labios, pero en lugar de ser de esos besos a los que en la actualidad les llaman _besos mariposa_, este fue… ¿apasionado?, sin fijarme muy bien en lo que hacía succione su piel sin haberla perforado antes con mis colmillos, lamí la piel recalentada por lo que anteriormente había hecho en esa zona, estaba casi que extasiada con lo que hacía, hasta que al fin decidí que ya era suficiente y alejándome un poco de él retraje el labio y empecé a descender de nuevo hacia su cuello nuevamente, ya estaba preparada para morderlo y así quitarme el problema de su existencia de encima….

Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo una nueva Historia que espero que les guste . Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "_Total e irrevocablemente enamorado._" ,"_I love vampires._", "El regreso de Edward" (En sus capítulos finales), "_Recuperando el amor._" y mis nuevas historias "_Vuelve a mí._"Y "_**Luchare por tu amor."**_Ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!

Criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo, J espero que les haya gustado.


	5. Capitulo 5: No tengo la fuerza suficient

**Capitulo 5: No tengo la fuerza suficiente.**

_Bella:_

Cuando ya lo estaba por morder unas imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza…imágenes de: cómo me sentiría luego de haber terminado con su vida ahora, imágenes de su cuerpo pálido, frio, inerte y sin pulso a mis pies y con un hilo de su sangre descendiendo por un costado de mi boca, imágenes de su entierro, imágenes de su madre y su padre llorando por la muerte de su único hijo, imágenes mías viéndome a mi sintiéndome el ser mas desalmado, miserable, despreciable y asqueroso del mundo.

Me aleje trémulamente, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de pensar en deshacerme de él de una manera tan vil y violenta?, ¿Qué había pasado con mis votos de valorar y respetar toda vida humana?, me sentía indigna.

Y así, de la misma forma en la que había entrado en esa casa salí de esa habitación por la vía que me pareció más rápida, la ventana. Salí como un espectro, como un fantasma, como un demonio huyendo a un ángel, y corrí, corrí como jamás en los ochenta años que tengo viviendo con los Cullen lo había hecho, corrí y sin rombo…

_Edward:_

_-¡Ah!,- salió de entre mis labios como un gemido._

_Podía sentirla, podía verla, podía olerla, estaba pobremente vestía con la ropa mas provocadora y sensual que hubiera visto en mi vida, parecía sacada de una fantasía pérsica o algo por el estilo, su sujetador era como de metal entre plateado y negro cubriendo solo lo justo y extremadamente necesario, del que descendía una tela muy delgada y traslucida "cubriendo" desde por debajo de su pecho, que eran del tamaño y forma perfecta, hasta donde comenzaban una braguitas del mismo material del sujetador e igual de diminutas, sobre estas descansaba una muy corta falda del mismo material delgado y traslucido anterior. Su olor era delicioso e hipnotizarte, un dulzor que te hacia adicto._

_Mientras ella recorría todo mi cuerpo con sus labios, yo gemía y me retorcía del placer que me proporcionaban sus suaves carisias mientras me desvestía y me impedía que la tocase, fue ascendiendo y ascendiendo hasta llegar y detenerse en mi cuello en el que hizo lo que le dio la gana, me beso, lamio, succionando fuertemente a un costado de mi cuello, esta debía ser la fantasía de cualquiera, ella me tenía a punto de correrme, tan duro y caliente como nunca lo había estado en mi vida, la excitación era tan grande que era doloroso, se detuvo por un instante, el cual yo aproveche para tomarla de los hombros y alzarla, tenía que verle a los ojos y luego besarla._

_Cuando lo hice, en estos vi que su iris primero eran unos posos chocolates, que segundos después se transformaron en dorado para después cambiar a negro súbitamente pasando por un rojo sangre atemorizante, así como le habían cambiado en plena aula de clases el primer día de clases, del dorado al negro._

_Sonriéndome pícaramente me mostro unos largos y afilados colmillos, para luego abalanzarse amenazadoramente hacia mi cuello, con tal rapidez y fuerza que no la pude detener, y justo en eso momento clavo profundamente sus colmillos me mi piel…_

Me desperté de golpe, sudando jadeando y excitado por la… por el maravilloso sueño que luego se convirtió en pesadilla, una pesadilla muy excitante pero pesadilla al fin. Me volví hacia el despertador, eran las siete y quince minutas, tenía que levantarme, pero este sueño por increíble que parezca me había dejado agotado. Me levante, me bañe- aprovechando para solucionar mi problemita matutino-, me vestí y baje a comer rápidamente, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacía hasta que mi padre me saco de mi mundo con su risa burlesca.

-Hijo debiste haberle dicho a esa chica que no fuera tan ruda contigo anoche.- y volvió a reír dándome una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Sobre qué me estás hablando, papá?- mirándolo con el seño fruncido.

-Cielo no te metas con Edward, esa es su intimidad.- dijo mi mamá, dándome un beso en la coronilla para luego seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Enserio me están confundiendo, ¿de qué están hablando?- volví a preguntar mirándolos de hito en hito.

-De esto.- dijo mi padre mientras me daba un golpecito con el dedo en el cuello, yo me pare algo confundido y me dirigí al espejo que estaba en una de las paredes de la entrada.

Lo que vi me dejo atónito.

-¿Cómo demonios paso esto?, yo ayer no lo tenía.- pensé en voz alta.

-Bueno hijo eso te enseñara a no escabullirte de casa para acostarte con chicas que te quieran marcar como de su propiedad,- dijo mi padre muy seriamente, demasiado para ser real, y como me lo imagine enseguida de decir eso de hecho a reír con fuertes carcajadas. A veces me preguntaba si mi padre de verdad lo era o era un amigo muy aplicador, pero bueno, que se puede esperar cuando yo nací cuando mis padres recién salían del instituto a los dieciocho años.

-¿De verdad eres mi padre? Además papá, tú mismo me enseñaste que entre semanas las salidas de esa clase eran malas, asimismo yo anoche no salí, estuve estudiando para un examen, y anoche cuando me bañe no tenía nada,- había estándole mandándole mensajes y llamando a Bella pero eso ahora no iba al cado, replique pensativo mientras me tocaba la marca. Y aun con una mano en el cuello y la otra en el volante llegue al instituto, a la misma hora de siempre, bueno un poco más temprano porque quería hablar con Bella de lo que había sucedido, anoche le había dejado muchísimos mensajes en su móvil y nada, ninguno me los había respondido.

Y como había sucedido el día anterior al llegar al estacionamiento, todos los Cullen estaban allí, menos mi diosa de cabellos chocolates…

_Bella:_

-_Oh vamos Bella, sabes que sin sangre no hay culpa._- me dijo Emmett desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Si, lo sé, pero no me siento segura de poder estar delante de él sin querer abalánzamele encima sedienta por su sangre.- le respondí.

-_Pero Bella debiste haberle visto la cara al vernos en el aparcadero sin ti, parresia que quería ponerse a llorar.-_ dijo Alice luego de arrebátale del móvil a Emmett.- _aunque me pareció extraño el chupón que tenía en el cuello, ¿crees que allá podio estar con alguna chica anoche?, aunque me extraña porque yo no vi nada-_ yo suspire y decidí que lo mejor sería decirle.

-Ayer estuve en su casa, y su cuello estaba expuesto y no me resistí y creo que me entusiasme demasiado al oler su sangre atreves de su piel.- confesé algo apenada, ese no era un comportamiento normal en mí, yo jamás había hecho tal cosa.

-_Ok, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con la Bella que todos conocemos?_- pregunto haciéndome reí, ya me los podía imaginar a todos sobre el móvil mientras escuchaban lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué creen que debería hacer ahora?, ¿irme y no volver hasta que él haya muerto de vejes,- y no volver a sentir esto por nadie lo que sentía por él,- o enfrentarme a él?- pregunte a mis hermanos.

-_Es obvio que enfrentar todo esto de una vez por todas, además ya yo vi esto y todo va salir bien, ya lo veras._- respondió Alice muy segura de sí.

Había decidido por lo menos esperar ese día, lo vigilaría al día siguiente hablaría con él, eso sería lo mejor, así podría ir de nuevo de caza a modo de prevención.

Y por eso me encontraba corriendo por el bosque hacia la secundaria. Veinticuatro horas no es nada, en realidad. Hoy estaba esperando a que todos salieran para hablar con Edward, ya le había dicho en un mensaje que tenía que hablar con él, y él aparentemente encantado, por cómo estaba en el mensaje, diría que era capaz de quedarse allí hasta el día siguiente sin importarle pasar frio a la intemperie.

Cuando ya en el campus no quedaba nadie más que Edward, me acerque lentamente, en cuanto me vio salió corriendo hacia donde yo estaba y me abrazo tan fuertemente y a la vez con tal ternura que sentí como algo se removía en mí, algo hermoso y desconocido, yo también lo abrace, pero con menos fuerza ya que no quería lastimarlo.

-Estuve preocupado por ti estos días desde que te fuiste, me desespera no tenerte cerca- me susurro cerca del oído, haciéndome sentir su abrazador aliento y su cálido cuerpo más cerca del mío, casi se me escapa un jadeo al comprobar que su olor no me afectaba tanto y la tentación por su sangre era menor.

-Mas preocupada estuve yo al imaginarte arrollado por el camión de hace dos días.- replique yo al tiempo que sentía como se estremecía entre mis brazos por lo frio de mi aliento, por lo que intente alejarme pero él me retuvo.

-No te alejes,- pareció rogarme afianzando mas su agarre alrededor de mi cintura y en mi espalda, mientras colocaba su cabeza mas cerca de mi cuello.- no vuelvas a dejarme así, sin decirme nada.

-Seria lo mejor que podría hacer, pero _no tengo la suficiente fuerza_ para mantenerme lejos de ti, te has convertido en algo indispensable en el transcurso de estos escasos días.- confesé yo acurrucándome entre sus suaves y cálidos brazos. El ritmo de su corazón, ya de por si un poco mas acelerado de lo normal, pareció volverse loco dentro de su pecho y su olor se intensifico en torno a nosotros lo cual me dejo estacada por el tiempo suficiente para no darme cuenta de lo que pretendía él.

-Me alegro que no tengas esa fuerza, porque creo que me volvería loco lejos de ti,- dijo Edward bajando su cabeza y luego alzo la mano hasta mi rostro para sujetarme fuertemente, para mí era muy leve la precio que ejercía, y me acaricio la mejilla gentilmente con sus abrasadores y suaves dedos, eran blandos como debían ser las nubes, como el algodón, tan suaves y cálidos como una pluma.

Su leve tacto parecían extenderse por toda la superficie de mi piel, enterrándose hasta los huesos de mi cara y mas allá. La sensación era cómo un cálido y vibrante cosquilleo, eléctrico, ardiente y adictivo; estremeciendo mis huesos, bajando por mi columna y alojándose en mí estomago bajo como un temblor, todo esto era completamente nuevo para mí.

En cuanto su mano se curvo para adoptar tiernamente la forma de parte de mi mejilla y mi cuello, el deseo corrió por mis venas resecas desde hacia tanto, desde mi cuero cabelludo hasta las puntas de los dedos de mis pies. Jamás me imagine siquiera que algo así pudiera pasa.

Sabia, casi por instinto, lo que vendría ahora, y también lo que pasaría si no me concentraba y perdía el control, pero de igual forma quería que lo hiciera, quería sentir su aliento, su sabor, su calidez, toda mas directamente que la noche anterior, quería arriesgarme a toda costa.

Me beso con la lentitud de un suspiro, como si tanteara el terreno, como si tratase de adivinar cual seria mi reacción, como si creyera que posiblemente yo pudiera rechazar su beso, sus ardientes labios que se amoldaban a los míos, sin que el frio de mi cuerpo lo alejase. Y ese hecho marco algo en mi interior despejando todas mis dudas. Este chico que me estrechaba contra su pecho con tanta fuerza era diferente a todos, él no rehuía de mis diferencias, de mi inhumana temperatura, al contrario parecía no importarle.

Y sus labios, besarlo era la experiencia más placentera y enloquecedora que había experimentado en todos los años de existencia que tengo, jamás había besado a nadie, pero de igual forma sabia que nadie, jamás me besaría igual, tan dulce, tan entregado, tan mío…

_**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo una nueva Historia que espero que les guste **____**. Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: **__**"**__**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**__**" **__**,**__**"**__**I love vampires.**__**", **_**"****El regreso de Edward"**_** (En sus capítulos finales), **__**"**__**Recuperando el amor.**__**"**__** y mis nuevas historias **__**"**__**Vuelve a mí.**__**"**__**Y **__**"**_Luchare por tu amor._"__**Ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD! **___

_**Criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo, J espero que les haya gustado. **_


	6. Capitulo 6: sin secretos

**Capitulo 6: sin secretos.**

_Bella:_

_Y sus labios, besarlo era la experiencia más placentera y enloquecedora que había experimentado en todos los años de existencia que tengo, jamás había besado a nadie, pero de igual forma sabia que nadie, jamás me besaría igual, tan dulce, tan entregado, tan mío…_

Pero como lo bueno jamás dura para siempre, él tenía que respirar, además que su corazón ya empezaba a latir demasiado irregularmente como para ser bueno. Por lo que lo tome de las mejillas y lo aparte solo un poco, solo lo suficiente para recuperar mi autocontrol y que él pudiera respirar, porque lo cierto es que, ahora que se que no siento tantos deseos de matarlo – o que por lo menos los controlo-, y que los besos son más que lo octava maravilla del mundo no sé cómo me voy a controlar para no besarlo a cada momento, al apartarlo me quede aun muy cerca de él, deleitándome con el olor de su aliento, esperando impaciente a que abriera los ojos y perderme en el verde de su mirada.

-Ya habrá mucho tiempo para esto.- le dije jadeando pero sonriéndole, aunque con los dientes fuertemente cerrados. Tratándose de él en todo momento debía mantenerme controlada al máximo en todo, en especial en cuanto a la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba.

Edward se tambaleo un poco hacia atrás y creo que si no lo hubiera agarrado del brazo se hubiera caído al suelo. Yo, así mismo como estaba lo lleve lentamente hacia unos de los bancos que había por allí, sentándome al lado de él y manteniendo unidas nuestras manos. Él aun no hablaba parecía como hipnotizado o algo.

-¿Edward?, ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunte angustiada, y ¿si le había hecho daño?, si a mí el beso me había dejado por unos segundos en el cielo, por así decirlo, para él que es humano debe ser más fuerte.

-Más que bien. Fue increíble- dijo saliendo de su trance y alargando su mano hasta mi mejilla para acercarme a él y volver a besarme, pero yo aunque era lo que más deseaba, no podía seguir tentando a mi autocontrol, aunque el contacto con su piel era algo que jamás había sentido y de lo que fácilmente me podía hacer adicta.

-Espera, no te tomes todo esto tan a la ligera.- él me miro casi suplicante.- hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, y que no sé como las vas a tomar.- hice una pausa, no podríamos hablar allí de lo que yo le tenía que decir y menos habiendo gente por allí.

-Pero dímelo, soy todo oídos.- me insistió él tomándome la mano y entrelazando mis dedo con los suyos.

-Aquí no, lo que te tengo que decir tiene que ser a solas.

-No hay problema, vamos.- dijo poniéndose de pie y halándome, yo sonreí por su entusiasmo y su impulso de ponerme de pie, porque si yo no lo hubiera querido hacer ni un centenar de hombre me hubieran podido hace levantar, una vez los dos estuvimos levantados me paso el brazo por la cintura como si no quisiera tenerme lejos de él, y por mí estaba bien, yo tampoco quería estar lejos de él, por eso aun estaba vivo.- ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunto mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto de su auto.

-¿Te importaría mucho si yo conduzco?- pregunte, en parte porque quería ver si todas las funciones de auto estaban bien, permitiría que nada ni nadie dañara a Edward.

-No, para nada, solo ten cuidado, porque a veces sin que te des cuentas vas a 180 k/h y más si te descuidas.- yo lo mire por sobre el techo del auto preocupado, a esa velocidad fácilmente podría matarse.- pero no te preocupes, yo sé controlarlo.- aseguro mientras le acariciaba el techo al auto como si de un perro se tratase.

-Espero que jamás se te vaya ocurrido conducir tomado, - pregunte mirando el interior del auto una vez sentada, solo tenía gastado un cuarto de tanque, no tenía mucho kilometraje y todo parecía estar en buen estado.

-No, no me gusta beber, cuanto mucho me tomo una cerveza si voy a conducir.- contesto cuando ya íbamos saliendo del aparcadero.

-Ah, eso espero. ¿Qué escuchabas?- pregunte mientras dirigía una rápida mirada al reproductor. Fácilmente hubiera podido manejar sin estar muy atenta a la vía, pero frente a Edward tenía que aparentar ser una humana normal, al menos por el momento.

-Bueno, no sé si te guste, es un CD de Beethoven, mi favorita es esta.- contesto mientras encendía el aparato, y las dulces, sublimes y algo tristes notas de _sonata de claro de luna_ comenzaron a llenar el pequeño espacio al igual que el cálido dulzor de su sangre.

-Amo esa sonata.- dije, disfrutando de las notas de esta, yo había sido testigo de sus talentos musicales en persona, y me había enamorado de todas y cada una de sus sonatas, y aun lo estaba. Después de conducir durante unos veinte minutos hasta un sendero a las afueras de Forks volvimos a hablar.- no te importa caminar un rato ¿verdad?

-No, para nada.- respondió mientras salíamos,- no sabía que por aquí había un sendero.- comento mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia él.

-Yo me entere hace poco,- era cierto la última vez que había venido, todo el lugar era bosque.-pero Edward, no es por allí, es por aquí.- dije en el borde del bosque, él se apresuro a volver sobre sus pasos y a seguirme.

-Pero Bella, ¿Tú vas a entrar en el bosque con eso?- pregunto ya cuando me había alcanzado, dirigiéndose a mi ropa, más específicamente a mis sandalias.- no es que no me guste… me fascina lo que llevas puesto,- su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y sus mejillas adquirieron un leve rubor delicioso.- estas hermosa… solo que…- yo coloque un dedo en sus labios para callarlo.

Iba a matar a Alice, nunca me fijaba en lo que me ponía todos los días, pero justo hoy Alice tenia que escogerme una minifalda volada y unos tacones de doce centímetros que parecían trampas mortales.

-Tranquilo, casi toda mi vida he usado de estas y jamás me he caído.- dije restándole importancia y en parte era verdad, desde que estaba con los Cullen siempre usaba esa clase de calzado, en parte porque parece que para Alice todos nosotros somos como su familia Barbee que se mueve y en tamaño natural. Él de igual forma precavido se coloco lo más cerca que podía de mí, lo cual me hizo sonreír, en parte porque aun con estos tacones solo le llegaba a él por la oreja.

Yo era la que debía cuidar de él no al revés.

-¿Y dime que hay en el lugar al que estamos yendo?- pregunto con autentica curiosidad.

-Bueno, es un lugar especial, perfecto para pensar.- caminamos cerca de veinte minutos más hasta que llegamos al lindero que marcaba el fin del bosque, me detuve aun al amparo de los arboles que me protegían de los rayos del sol, yo suspire antes de volverme hacia Edward.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto al ver mi expresión.

-Edward, lo que estoy por confesarte, es muy importante, es un secreto del que si no estás seguro de mantenerlo como tal, no te lo puedo decir, y tendré que irme para siempre.- dije con voz severa.

-Puedes decírmelo, prometo no decir nada, jamás.- replico mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Adelántate.- susurre muy bajito, él me dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de pasar a mi lado y siguió, yo respire hondo, estaba arriesgando demasiado haciendo esto, sabía que si no era capaz de mantener mi secreto tendría que matarlo o los vulturis lo harían, haciéndolo sufrir.

Me gire lentamente y camine con los ojos cerrados hacia donde sabía que estaba Edward. Eran cerca de las dos treinta de la tarde y el sol estaba casi en sus esplendo en el cielo, estaba por dar el paso que me expandía completamente a los rayos del sol cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente.

Edward estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el medio del claro, parecía ansioso, yo di ese último paso y comencé a sentir como los rayo del astro rey se reflejaban en mi piel, haciéndome brillas como un diamante expuesto a la luz, seguí avanzando hasta quedar a unos pasos de Edward, me senté frente a él, sobre mis tobillos, y las manos sobre mis piernas.

Ahora ya el mal estaba hecho, y si él lo aceptaba y mantenía mi secreto, yo me convertiría en la criatura sobre la tierra más feliz, pero si no sucedía así solo tenía dos alternativas, o lo mataba, opción que de solo pensarle me hería, me enfermaba, me dolía. O lo convertía el lo que yo era, en un ser desalmado sediento de sangre, en un monstruo como yo.

Edward me miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que veían sus ojos, tenía la boca levemente abierta y su expresión era de sorpresa, pero en ningún momento tenía cara de estar asustado ni nada por el estilo.

-Edward… yo…- ¿Cómo demonios le decía que era un vampiro y que dependiendo de cómo tomara todo esto tendría que matarlo o convertirlo en vampiro también?

-¿Eres un ángel?,- dijo fascinado mirándome.

-No Edward, los ángeles son bueno y yo estoy lejos de serlo.- replique, suspire.- mi alma hace años que está condenada al infierno, soy lo más parecido a un demonio que a un ángel…

-No digas eso,- me pido Edward colocando una mano en mi rodilla, su calor y suavidad, casi me hace gemir, pero me logre controlar a tiempo.- eres hermosa y cuando me salvaste del camión parecía que estuviéramos volando a alta velocidad, estoy seguro que lo hacía pero fue tan rápido que no pude ver tus alas.

-No Edward, tú no has comprendido, yo no soy un ángel,- hice una pausa suspirando, lo que iba a decir a continuación iba a definir lo que debía hacer con él.- soy un vampiro.

-Pero no tienes colmillos largos y no te has quemado con el sol, al contrario éstas bajo él, brillando.- replico él mirándome algo extrañado pero no asustado ni nada por el estilo, eso era un buen indicio.

-Lo del sol y quemarse es un mito,- informe mientras me acercaba a su cuello para que viese mis colmillos, inhale su olor cálido, dulce y delicioso, al tiempo que pasaba suavemente mi lengua por la piel expuesta de su cuello haciendo que él se estremeciera, y sentí como mis colmillos bajaban, eso ultimo que hice fue más por placer que porque necesitara de eso para que mis colmillos descendieran- en cuanto a los colmillos ...- susurre en su oreja, percibiendo como su pulso se aceleraba al igual que su respiración. Me aleje de él y le mostré mis colmillos.- no puedo decir lo mismo.

Edward por un instante pareció asustado pero luego curioso, bajando su mirada de mi cara a las partes en las que el sol estaba en contacto con mi cuerpo, la mano que mantenía en mi rodilla subió un poco, haciéndome suspirar de placer, sintiendo como una increíble y desconocida descarga eléctrica me atravesaba. Pero debía concentrarme, debía dejar todo este asunto en claro.

-¿Edward?, ¿no crees que me deberías preguntar algo muy importante?- dije alzando su rostro hacia el mío, tomándolo del mentón suavemente.

-No, creo que no.- dijo moviendo el pulgar sobre mi pierna, _¡Ah este chico me quiere hacer tener una combustión espontanea solo con tacarme, bueno si es que a los vampiros nos pasa eso!_ Evitando por todos los medios gemir, lo mire con reproche.

-O sea ¿Qué no te importa cuál sea mi dieta?- pregunte, él por un segundo detuvo su caricia, y me miro con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

-Tú… tú… tú no me comerías ¿verdad?- pregunto tartamudeando. Yo reí suavemente mientras acariciaba el moretón que le había hecho en el cuello la noche anterior sin que él se diera cuenta.

-No, creo que no, si te portas bien no.- respondí en broma sonriéndole para que se calmara un poco, y así lo hizo pero tomo mi mano y la retiro de su cuello,- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿te lastime?- pregunte asustada, y si la otra noche si lo había lastimado en realidad.

-No es eso, es que no quiero que piense alguien me ha hecho lo que tengo en el cuello, quiero que sepas que no estoy con nadie, que ayer amanecí con eso y que…- yo lo interrumpí colocando un dedo suavemente sobre sus labios.

-Se lo que es, y también quien te lo hizo.- él me miro extrañado, y en su cara estaba escrita la pregunta _¿cómo?_, yo reí acariciándole a la mejilla, antes de responder le di un casto beso en los labios y dije.- anteayer estuve en tu casa y tú estabas tan desprotegido, y tu olor prácticamente me sedujo, y te hice eso. Básicamente es porque no se qué tan fuerte soy resistiéndome a tu sangre.- encogiéndome de hombros.

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto algo dudoso.

-Ya te dije que soy un vampiro, mi fuerza, agilidad y velocidad son superiores a la de cualquier humano. Mira.- dije y me puse de pie y rápidamente le di la vuelta al prado, a una velocidad prudente para que él me viera… parcialmente, él se me quedo viendo como si le estuviera revelando los secretos del universo. Suspire y dije.- Edward, los de mi especie somos los mejores depredadores del mundo, todo cuanto nos rodea atrae a los humanos hacia nosotros, _te atrae hacia mí: mi voz, mi rostro,_ _incluso mi olor._ Como si fueras adicto a mí.

Corrí al lindero del bosque y salte a la sima de uno de los arboles, como si volara por los aires cay en el suelo del otro lado del claro.

-Como si no fuera peligrosa.

Casi con furia arranque de raíz un árbol grueso que tenia al frente y lo choque contra el suelo destrozándolo por completo.

-Como si pudiera cambiar el hecho de ser un monstruo.- concluí caminando lentamente hasta donde se encontraba él, me volví a sentar sobre mis tobillos pero esta vez descanse mí mano entre las suyas, él la tomo con fuerza.

Yo sonreí, al parecer él no quería que volviera a alejar, ahora entiendo porque a mis primas de Alaska les encantan tanto los humanos, eran tan… suaves y cálidos.

-Bella, tú no eres un monstruo, eres como un ángel.- dijo él y al final beso mis manos.

-Edward, solo me has conocido durante una semana y yo tengo más de…- ¿seria conveniente decirle la cantidad o se asustaría que lo dijera que estaba desde muchísimo antes de la llegada de los colonizadores?- muchos años sobre la tierra.

-¿Pero desde cuándo?- pregunto, ahora se veía intrigado.

-Dejémoslo en que podría ser más que tu tátara abuela ¿si?

-Oh vamos, si estoy saliendo con una mujer mayor, debo siquiera saber que tan mayor es, ¿no crees?- dijo alzando las cejas rítmicamente y con su sonrisa torcida.

-No, te vas a quedar sin saber mi verdadera edad, además en teoría tenemos la misma edad, en mi permiso de conducir tengo diecisiete.- dije sajando el tema,- pregúntame lo que quieras menos referente a la edad que tengo.

-Está bien, dime si esto que sientes por mí, alguna vez lo has sentido por algún otro.- pregunto algo serio mientras se acostaba en la grama y apoyaba su cabeza en mi regazo.

-Es la primera vez que siento este deseo por la sangre de un humano y también la primera que me siento tan atraída por alguien sea vampiro o humano.- respondí con sinceridad, desde abajo, él me miraba sorprendido, alzo la mano y toco mi mejilla suavemente y yo no pude evitar irme inclinando más y más hacia él, hasta que nuestros labios quedaron juntos. Nos besamos esta vez con más confianza de su parte y yo con más control, ya sabía a qué atenerme, pero para lo que si no estaba preparada era para que él sin previo aviso buscara mi lengua dentro de mi boca.

Ese hecho me hizo besarlo con más ansias, ya no sabía lo que hacía, todo esto me superaba en todos los aspectos. A velocidad vampírica lo deje en el suelo y me apodere con más ansias de sus labios, gemí en cuanto él coloco la mano en la parte más baja de mi cintura y como estaba horizontalmente, mi camisa se había levantado un poco, haciéndome sentir un poco del calor de su piel contra la mía más directamente, yo estaba casi encima de él, solo el hecho de tener las rodillas apoyadas en la grama impedían que cayera sobre él.

-Bella, no quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea en la grama- dijo Edward mientras yo le besaba el cuello, y justo entonces es cuando me di cuenta a lo que se refería.

-Creo que… lo siento.- dije apenada, ¿Cómo me había dejado llegar tan lejos?, es, mi segundo beso y casi llega a ser otra cosa.- deberíamos irnos.- volví a hablar instantes después poniéndome de pie, ya era un poco tarde y no sabía hasta que hora los humanos consideraban prudente estar en la calle o fuera de su casa, además Edward tenía entendido que aun era menos de edad.

-¿Por qué tan rápido?- _porque casi abuso de ti y no se si estando así contigo pueda contenerme de tomar tu sangre y algo más, (no en ese orden, claro)_, me hubiera gustado responderle.

-Porque me tienes que prestar los que dieron hoy en clase.- dijo caminando hacia uno de los extremos del prado, con él pisándome los talones.

-Oh, vamos, quedémonos un rato más, lo estamos pasando muy bien.- insistió, yo no le hice caso hasta que llegamos al sendero en el que habíamos dejado su auto, fue cuando me voltio hacia él, y poniéndome de puntillas lo bese con ardor, aunque solo por unos segundos, lo que yo consideraba prudente, ya había tentado mucho a la muerte por una tarde.

-No es seguro para ti Edward. Tal vez pase por tu casa en la noche.- dije.

-Prométeme que iras.- me rogo tomándome del brazo.

-Lo prometo.- le asegure besando la comisura de sus labios suave y rápidamente para luego comenzar a caminar lejos de él, para que él se fuera a su casa y yo iría a la mía.

_**Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo una nueva Historia que espero que les guste **____**. Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: **__**"**__**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**__**" **__**,**__**"**__**I love vampires.**__**", **_"El regreso de Edward"_** (En sus capítulos finales), **__**"**__**Recuperando el amor.**__**"**__** y mis nuevas historias **__**"**__**Vuelve a mí.**__**"**__**Y **__**"**_Luchare por tu amor._"__**Ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD! **___

_**Criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo, J espero que les haya gustado. **_


	7. Capitulo 7: conocerte

**Nacidos para amarnos eternamente.**

**Capitulo 7: conocerte.**

_Edward:_

-Espera, ¿adonde vas?- pregunte mientras la veía alejarse de mí.

-A mi casa, Edward.

-Pero… no tienes auto.- dije sin comprender del todo como desde allí iba a llega a donde quiera que fuese su casa.

-Edward, no necesito auto- dijo volviéndose a acercar a mí, verla caminar así, con ese mover de caderas que me mataba, era todo un reto para mí hipersensible libido, y mi nombre en su voz parecía un canto de ángeles.- seguiría llegando a mi casa más rápido a pie, aunque manejase un formula uno.- me aseguro a modo de broma,- ahora vete, se te hace tarde.

Luego de decir eso echo a correr a toda velocidad, convirtiéndose solo en un borrón ante mi vista. Jamás me había sucedido, y a pesar del poco tiempo sabía que estaba enamorado de ella hasta los huesos, hasta mi alma.

Solo pensando en ella llegue a mi casa, mi madre creo que me pregunto algo, pero yo estaba en mi propio mundo, solo fue cuando ella chasque los dedos frente a mis ojos que me volví a verla.

-Mamá, ya estás aquí, llegaste temprano.- dije y de seguro en la cara tenía una cara de bobo que no me la aguantaba nadie.

-No Edward, no he llegado temprano, son casi las ocho.- me informo ella que procedió a abrirme un poco más los ojos, siendo ella pediatra debía pensar que estaba drogado o algo.- ¿Dónde has estado?- mi sonrisa se expandió y tome a mi madre por la cintura y comencé a bailar con ella.

-He estado con la mujer de mi vida.- le dije mientras le daba un giro.- ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que estas hoy?

-Me alegro mucho hijo, pero la próxima vez avisa, y no pero gracias.- dijo mi mamá entre risas.

-¿Y a mí no me hacer partícipe de la buena nueva?- pregunto mi padre desde la puerta de la casina.

Tome a mi madre de la mano y me acerque a mi mejor amigo y padre.

-Por supuesto, papá he conocido al amor de mi vida, y lo mejor es que ella siente lo mismo por mí,- dije abrazándolo también a él.

-¿Quién es?, ¿la chica esa que llama todo las días?- pregunto también sonriente.

-¿Qué chica?- replique ahora separándome de los dos.

-La chica esta que llama, siempre, ¿ay como se llama?- dijo mi mamá intentado recordar.- yo la tengo, Jesica.- los colores huyeron de mi rostro de solo imaginarme tal desfachatez.

-¡No!, primero me vuelvo gay.- dije horrorizado ate la imagen de esa chica como novia.

-¿Entonces quién es?- preguntaron los dos al tiempo. Sentí como mi cara se sonrojaba con la imagen mental de mi verdadera novia, de solo imaginarme a mi ángel de colmillos afilados, aunque en realidad aun no le había pedido que fuera mi novia, lo hiciera esta noche.

-Se llama Bella.- dije con un suspiro.

-¿Bella? ¿Es italiana?- pregunto mi mamá, y eso me hizo caer en la cuenta que no sabía si Bella había nacido aquí o hacia venido luego de transformada en vampiro, porque el que hablara perfectamente el ingles no necesariamente tenía que significar que fuera su lengua materna, ¿o sí?

-Ehh, pues no le he preguntado. Sé que viene de Alaska, pero antes de allí no se.- dije algo dudoso.

-¿Es una de las chicas de la nueva familia?- pregunto mi papá.

-¿Los Cullen?- pregunto ahora mi mamá, era mi imaginación o ellos cada vez estaban mas entusiasmados.

-Si, a los dos.

-Pero si van a cumplir una semana este sábado de haber llegado a aquí,- exclamo mi mamá asombrada.

-Cariño nosotros tardamos tres horas apenas para hacernos novios, ¿lo recuerdas?- ya empezaban estos con su melaceria pensé volviendo los ojos.

-Oh si mi amor.- ella suspiro, siempre era lo mismo.- jamás dejare de estarle agradecida a esa excursión.

Y ahora mismo estaban caminando hacia la sala tomado como si estuviesen bailando tango, suspire y me dispuse a prepararme cualquier tontería rápidamente antes que llegara mi ángel…

_Bella:_

-No puedo creer que lo hallas besado aun con las ganas que tenias de hincarle el diente.- dijo Alice cuando me intercepto a unos tres kilómetros de la casa.

-Yo tampoco, y no fue tan fácil como lo crees, pero valió la pena.- dije saltando y dando vueltas en el aire, cuando caí de nuevo en el suelo abrace a mi hermana y las dos nos pusimos a dar saltitos sin separarnos,- ha sido lo mejor que he sentido en mi existencia, fue impresionante Alice, ¿es así cuando se besan Jasper y tú?- le pregunte.

-Te diré que mejor, porque sé que no lo pudiste besar como te hubiera gustado por el asunto de ser un humano.- dijo ella y ya que lo decía, debía tener razón. Yo solo sonreí y la abrace muy fuertemente.

-Alice, creo que…

-Ya veo que no mataste al humano, o me equivoco.- dijo pregunto Rose a unos metros de nosotras.

-Y que con eso, ¿vas a ir tras él?- pregunto Alice antes que yo.

-No, para nada, solo quería decirte que lamento mucho lo que dije antes y que fui muy egoísta, debí saber que para ti el chico sería importante.- dijo parecía apenada y que de verdad lo sentía.

-No hay problema, solo querías que la familia estuviera a salvo.- dije yo acercándome y abrazando a mi otra hermana.

Después de eso las tres terminamos de llegar a casa entre risas y chismes, y cuando llegamos a mi habitación me ayudaron a elegir lo que sería mejor ponerme para esa noche que la planeaba pasarla con mi Edward.

-Pienso que lo mejor sería esto… por si acaso.- dijo Rose alzando un conjunto de lencería demasiado atrevido.

-No Rose, aun no es momento para eso.- le dijo Alice.- aunque eso lo volvería loco.- continuo con una risita.

-Pero jamás me he puesto nada similar.- replique yo.

-Bueno ya va siendo hora.- aseguro mi rubia hermana.

-Además, si te lo pones, no quiere decir que te vas a acostar con él, solo que lo vas a provocar.

-Pero, ¿y si él si quiere eso?- pregunte, temerosa de lo que me responderían ellas.

-Bella, con una cachetada que le des con menos del dos por ciento de tu fuerza mínimo le tumbas todos los dientes de ese lado, es estúpido que hagas semejante pregunta, además por lo que vi, fue él quien en el prado te detuvo para que no lo hicieran.- dijo Alice tirándome la prenda.

-¿De verdad hizo eso?- pregunto Rose y Alice solo asintió apenándome aun mas.

-Si no quieres se lo contemos al resto de la familia tendrás que ponerte eso, y el resto de la ropa que nosotras escojamos,- amenazo Alice justo cuando le iba a lanzar de vuelta el conjuntico ese, pero suspirando no lo hice.

-No puedo creer que me hagan esto, creí que eran mis hermanas queridas del alama.- me queje mientras me tiraban una pijama muy reveladora a juego con la ropa interior anterior,- ¿para que la dormilona?

-Si somos tus hermanas queridas del alma y por eso hacemos esto,- replico Rose.

-Y obvio que sabemos que no duermes pero, si te puedes acostar a su lado en la cama.- continuo Alice pícaramente.- aun no entiendo cómo es que tienes la edad que tienes y eres tan inocente en este aspecto.

-No es mi culpa, creo que me convirtieron muy adolecente y en una época muy opresora,- y era cierto, la Italia de hace siglos no era tan liberal como la América actual.

-Bueno, pues actualízate.-dijeron mis hermanas al tiempo.

Lanzándoles una última mirada de suplica a lo que ella respondieron con asentimientos y sacudiendo la mano a modo de despedida, eche a correr a la casa de Edward, aun no podía creer que esas locas me hubieran obligado a ponerme esa ropa interior y llevar esa pijama en el morral que llevaba en la espalda.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Edward, desde la ventana de la primera plata se veía a sus padres bailando muy apasionadamente. Por lo que sin darle mucha importancia a que me vieran, me fui a la ventana por la que había entrado la noche anterior. Sin detenerme camine directo al cuarto de Edward, él se encontraba de espadas a mí, mientras rebuscaba en el armario, y murmuraba.

-¿Qué me pongo, que me pongo, que me pongo…?- uno y otra vez solo con una toalla anudada a las caderas.

-Por mí, te puedes quedar como estabas la otra noche,- dijo sobresaltándolo y haciendo que se golpeara con la tabla superior del guarda ropa. Aunque, verdaderamente no sabía como él había estado vestido la otra noche, pero él se sonrojo muchísimo.

-No creo que esa sea buena idea.- dijo desviando la mirada con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ¿sería que él estaba denudo esa noche?

-Si no llevabas nada esa vez, te juro que yo no te vi,- asegure también desviando la mirada y en el caso que lo hubiera hecho, hubiese sido el primer hombre al que viera desnudo, porque no creo que cuente haber visto a Emmett correr durante doce horas huyendo de Alice porque le había dañado un diseño que ella estaba haciendo, contara.

-No te preocupes, ya vuelvo.- dijo dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios y salió, con una ropa en los brazos, yo me reí por lo bajo, y en cuanto cerró la puerta empecé yo también a cambiarme de ropa, no había porqué no estar los dos iguales. Pensé, pero justo en ese momento escuche dos pares de pasos en el pasillo diferentes a los de Edward, además que aun podía escuchar como la tela se deslizaba por su piel en la otra habitación, sonido que intente obviar para que no me sucediera lo que había sucedido en el claro que casi me había acostado con él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto la voz del que me imaginaba era el padre de Edward.

-Nada, solo quiero hacer algo.- dijo su madre tomando el pomo de la puerta, ¿diablos donde me meto estando a medio vestir?, me pregunte ya que me había quitado la blusa que había traído puesta y solo estaba en sujetador, que a decir verdad no cubría nada, decidí por saltar a la rama que había al frente de la ventana.

-Si Edward nos descubre se va a molestar,- dijo el señor Masen siguiendo a su mujer que buscaba en el armario de su hijo.

-Tú cállate, ya tengo lo que quería,- dijo victoriosa con una chaqueta de algodón en las manos, ¿Edward era del equipo de futbol del instituto? Me pregunte.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con eso?- pregunto de nuevo su esposo.

-Bueno… es que hace unos años conocía a un chico que era capitán del equipo de futbol del instituto y pensé que sería bueno que tú te hicieras pasar por él esta noche.- la señora de ojos verdes se acerco a su marido mientras hablaba, y tocándole el pecho lo beso. _Los padres de Edward sí que son apasionados ¿no?_ Pensé y justo en ese momento besándose salieron de la habitación, pero justo cuando iba a entrar nuevamente, entro el dueño de la recamara.

-¿Bella?- susurro llamándome en la habitación, que rollo es todo esto.

Yo no le respondí y de un salto caí al suelo mientras me iba cambiando hasta llegar a la ventana por la que había entrado un rato atrás, con la atrevida pijama que me habían hecho ponerme Alice y Rose.

-Estoy aquí.- dije segundos después detrás de Edward que tenía su móvil en la mano, al escucharme se dio la vuelta y me miro de arriba a abajo, por un momento creí que se le saldrían los ojos haciendo que se le callera el móvil de las manos, trago pesadamente y parpadeo apresuradamente hasta volver en sí.

-Dis… disculpa Bella. Yo… estas hermosa.- dijo al fin, mirándome fijamente aun.

-Gracias, y clama tu desbocado corazón, late casi ensordecedoramente rápido.- le dije mientras me sentaba en su cama con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Pu… puedes oírlo?- pregunto ahora atónito por otra cosa, mientras distraídamente colocaba su mano sobre su corazón.

-Sí, más o menos puedo escuchar todo a un radio de unos veinte o treinta kilometro y hasta el caer de una pluma al suelo.- le conteste con simpleza mientras él se sentaba a mi lado también.

-Eso es impresionante.- dijo mirando mis piernas expuestas y cruzadas.

-Suenas como un niño,- dije y le extendí la mano, desde que había llegado a su habitación había deseando que me besara como en campus frente al instituto, y él muy obedientemente avanzo hacia mí y se volvió hacia mí, tomando mis manos.- te extrañe.

-Igual yo, yo…, hay muchas cosas que quiero saber de ti, deseaba que llegaras pronto….- dijo antes que yo lo interrumpiera besándolo, esta vez fui yo quien lo hice, colocando una de mis manos en su pierna suavemente para apoyarme y acercarme más a él, cuando sin previo aviso él tomo mi cintura y echándose hacia atrás me coloco cobre su pecho.

-Edward no creo…- dije separando mis labios de los suyos.

-Lo sé, aun es muy pronto y solo quiero tenerte cerca.- me interrumpió, para seguir besándome, ahora entendía porque mis "hermanos" y "padres" no podían pasar ni un cuarto de hora sin besarse. Estos, así me tuviera que contener tanto para no lastimarlo, lo adoraba, y sentir como su corazón se iba acelerando cada vez más bajo mi mano era aun mejor. Pero por desgracia tuve que separarme de él.

-Debemos tomarnos esto de los besos con mas paciencia, en especial tú que serias el más afectado si pierdo el control.- dije bajándome de su pecho y sentándome contra el cabecero de la cama con las manos cubriéndome el rostro, para recuperar mi autocontrol.

-No lo perderás.- dijo apartándome las manos.

-Llevas sabiendo mi especie cerca de cuatro horas, no puedes saber de lo que soy capaz, así tome sangre animal,- mire la colcha, antes de continuar,- siempre va a existir el riesgo, tu sangre me tienta demasiado, es… indescriptible, estoy luchando contra mi naturaleza, es mi instinto vampírico contra mi lado civilizado constantemente enfrentados, no quisiera hacerte daño, pero sin importar los años que tenga siempre va a existir un riesgo.

-Confió en tu fuerza, no pasara nada.- dijo Edward colocando su cabeza en mis piernas,- además si me dejaste vivo hace dos días, cuando nos conocíamos mucho y no teníamos esta conexión tan fuerte, sé que no lo harás.- continuo, y tenía razón, en las últimas horas nos habíamos vinculado de una forma muy especial, sin necesidad del intercambio de sangre, aunque yo aun no me había vinculado con nadie hasta ese punto, ni mi cuerpo había empezado a generar sangre, al menos eso creía.

Yo solté una risita tonta, él sacaba mi lado más humano y adolecente a flote, y comencé a acariciar su cabello, sus mejillas, su mentón, todo cuanto estuviera a mi alcance.

-¿Cómo es eso que te alimentas de sangre de animales?- pregunto luego de un rato de cómodo silencio.

-Mi familia y yo no nos alimentamos de humanos, lo que hacemos va en contras de los paradigmas vampíricos que se acostumbras a tomar como definición de los vampiros, a nosotros la comunidad vampírica nos llama "vampiros vegetarianos" y eso es lo que nos hace tener los ojos dorados que a diferencia de los demás son rojos,- explique mientras que Edward solo me miraba desde abajo.

-¿Desde cuándo te alimentas de animales?- pregunto, con los ojos cerrados como si quisiera disfrutar de mis caricias.

-No creas que por hacer esa pregunta no me voy a dar cuenta que lo que quieres es sacarme mi edad.- le advertí en modo de broma.

-Oh, vamos Bella, dime.- me rogo abriendo los ojos y haciendo que me fundiera en el esmeralda de sus ojos.

-Está bien,- suspire.- tengo unos setenta años como "vegetariana", esto es todo lo que voy a decirte.

-Pero tienes más que eso, ¿no?- yo asentí.- ¿llegas a cien?- hice un gesto como queriendo decir más o menos con la cabeza, no le estaba mintiendo, tenia mas de cien años.

-No te diré más,- dije ahora colocando su cabello largo y hermoso detrás de su oreja, amaba su cabello más largo de lo normal,- ahora me toca a mí preguntarte algo.

-Soy todo tuyo, pregunto lo que quieras.- se ofreció abriendo los brazos sobre la cama.

-¿Cuántos centímetros tienes?- pregunte en broma, haciendo un gesto con la bosa hacia su parte…, pero los ojos de Edward casi se salen de sus orbitas y comenzó a toser descontroladamente, por lo que tuvo que pararse de mis piernas, pues se había ahogado.- No es cierto Edward, eso era una broma.- le asegure mientras le sobaba la espalda para aliviar la tos, pero esta no cesaba, continuo hasta convertirse en risa.

-Te juro que jamás me espere eso.- dijo más calmado entre la risa y la tos.

-Lo siento, la pregunta era, si ya has estado antes con una chica.- él asintió volviendo a mis piernas,- tuvo que ser importante en tu vida, ¿Por qué la escogiste como la primera?

-En realidad no fue cosa mía, básicamente yo estaba muy borracho y en un bar con nudistas, era la primera vez que iba a un sitio de esos y creo que parecía un niño en una juguetería, el hecho es que una de las nudistas me "recto" por esa noche, e hizo conmigo lo que le dio la gana, obvio que al ser un mocoso de quince años lo vi genial cuando me lo contaron, pero luego fue algo traumarte, cuando analice la situación,- dijo rascándose la cabeza y mirando a otro lado.

-Eso es algo extraño, fuiste violado se podría decir.- ¿en los hombres ser abusados seria igual que en las mujeres?

-Sí, pero gracias a la cara que según tenia la mujer cuando me dejo salir como dos horas después según mis amigos, tengo fama de dios del sexo en el instituto, e hizo que me convirtieran en capitán del equipo de futbol más fácil de lo que hubiera sido sin la fama que me crearon mis amigos, aunque si te digo la verdad no tengo idea de lo que paso esa noche.- concluyo poniéndose como un gato que está siendo acariciado.

-Y ¿Qué dijeron tus padres?- pregunte sin verlo.

-No lo saben, ellos pensaban que ese día yo estaba en la casa de uno de mis amigo haciendo un trabajo,- subió la mano y bajo un poco mi rostro para poder verme a los ojos.- ¿y tú?- pregunto de repente.

-Te dije que esta es la primera vez que siento esto por cualquier ser, al menos para mí, una entrega física tiene que estar acompañada de una espiritual, aunque con las persona que vivía antes de los Cullen decían que era una tonta por estarme perdiendo uno de los placeres mas grandes podía proporcionar la inmortalidad.

-¿Son muy promiscuos en donde tú estabas antes?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Bueno si, un poco, más que todo luego de alimentarse.- hice una pausa mientras veía como él estaba haciendo esfuerzos para mantenerse despierto, esa tarde había sido de muchas emociones para él.- deberías dormir,- le susurre acariciando su mejilla, a lo que él reacciono cerrando los ojos y ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Si me duermo, no te irás ¿verdad?- pregunto somnoliento.

-No, estaré contigo toda la noche.- suavemente, como su fuera un bebe lo pase de mis piernas a una almohada, y aunque pretendía quedarme sentada a su lado él me tomo de la cintura y me arrastro hasta que quede acostada frente a él.

-Así está mejor.- susurro antes de besar mis labios solo por unos segundos mientras enlazaba sus piernas con las mías, cuando el beso termino nos quedamos viendo un rato, antes de decir.- ¿quisieras ser mi novia?- pero no pudo ver mi respuesta porque sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se hizo acompasada y tranquila, y el agarre en mi cintura se hizo más suave, y por dentro mis emociones estaban a punto de explotar...

_**Hola tod , siento mucho no haberles actualizado antes pero la uni me dejaba completamente sin tiempo, pero como ya estoy de vakas les actualizo, pero les que les haya gustado el capi, y si fue así háganmelo saber y si no también XD **_

_A todas mis amadas lectoras, ¡por fin!, pueden decir, por haberles actualizado, discúlpenme de vedad esa, pero es que no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración, pero aquí les deje un nuevo capi, espero que les allá gustado, y si es así háganmelo saber y si no también… y tampoco se olviden de pasarse por mis otras historias: __**Amor en la era Sengoku**__(Nueva); __**Recuperando el amor.**__; __**Vuelve a mí.**__(Terminada); __**luchare por tu amor**__; __**I love vampires.**__(Solo en potterfics); __**El regreso de Edward**__; __**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado. **__Y otras que estoy por publicar, besitos nos leemos…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: propiedad privada.**

_Edward:_

No recordaba haber descansado tan bien en mi vida, había sido fantástico haber yacido con una diosa entre mis brazos, pero el despertar no me había gustado para nada. Ella no había estado allí, pero esa tarde la tendría toda para mí, ella vendría a mi casa para que hiciéramos la maqueta, ¿ella me permitiría tomarla de la mano frente a todo el instituto?, le había preguntado en la noche si quería ser mi novia, pero me había dormido antes de escuchar la respuesta, ¿ella me aceptaría como tal?, me pregunte mientras iba bajando las escaleras para desayunar, una vez en la mesa por un momento alce la mirada de mi móvil que estaba enviando un mensaje a Bella, y vi a mis padres siendo esta mañana excesivamente cariñosos.

-¿Se les hizo de mañana antes de lo que esperaban?- pregunte.

-Algo así hijo- preferí desviar la mirada de la pareja y seguir con mi desayuno, esperando a que Bella se dignase a responder al mensaje, ahora me preguntaba para que ella tenía móvil si nunca lo respondía.

Minutos después salí de mi casa hacia mi volvo, entre como siempre y encendí mi coche, pero justo cuando estaba por arrancar una voz me hizo detenerme y hacer que el auto se me apagase.

-La respuesta a tu mensaje y a la pregunta de anoche es si, si quiero que me tomes de la mano y si quiero ser tu novia- me volví hacia ella sonriéndole y sin más la atraje hacia mí besándola con pasión.

-Que genial que estés aquí, creí que me había soñado el haber dormido contigo y todo lo que sucedió anoche,- dije cuando ella termino el beso.

-Te aseguro que no lo fue- dijo ella alzando una ceja mientras sonreía y negaba sutilmente con la cabeza.

_Bella:_

Todo el camino desde su casa hasta el instituto Edward lo hizo con una mano en mi rodilla, su calor era enloquecedor, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del campus me abrió la puerta y me tendió la mano, él era siempre tan lindo. Solo espero a que yo saliera para volver a juntar nuestras bocas con un beso que, estando frente a tanta gente, debería estar prohibido.

-Edward, estamos frente a mucha gente,- como agradecía que mis hermanos no hubieran llegado, sino quien aguantaba a Emmett.

-No me importa, quiero que todo el mundo se entere que eres mi novia- replico sonriendo, eso verdaderamente me encantaba como sonaba en su labios, era tonto que a pesar de tener tanto tiempo existiendo, este fuera mi primer novio, bueno de seguro el único teniendo en cuenta que los de mi especie cuando se fijaban en alguna persona era para siempre.

-_¿Qué le dio esa zorra para que él fuera suyo tan pronto?-_ escuche no muy lejos entre el murmullo de jóvenes hablando trivialidades sin importancia en el aparcamiento.

-Parece que tus admiradoras no les agrada mucho la idea que estemos juntos- susurre cerca de su oreja, haciéndome ver como si lo estuviera seduciendo, pero en realidad lo que hice fue mirar a las chicas esas, como si les dijera "mira lo que logre en cuatro días y tú no".

-Me importa un bledo- contesto con voz entrecortada, fue cuando me di cuenta que mis pechos estaban pegados contra el suyo y a él parecía afectarlo, apresurada me separe un poco.

-Perdón- le sonreí en forma de inocente.

-No te disculpes,- me respondió colocándome las manos en sus caderas para que no me alejara mucho, fue a besarme, pero justo antes de ello escuche como el auto de mis hermanos entraba en el aparcamiento, al tiempo que también el timbre de inicio de clases- ¡Diablos!- exclamo y se separo de mi algo reacio pero no me soltó la mano, y me acompaño hasta mi clase,- hoy me voy a tener que quedar otro rato después de clases por entrenamiento, ¿me esperaras?

-De eso puedes estar seguro,- le dije sensualmente mordieno suavemente su oreja, _¿de dónde salía este lado perverso de mí?_ Me pregunte.

Edward trago seco y pude percibir como los latidos su corazón se intensificaban, luego de un tierno beso, él se fue a su clase.

-¿De verdad planeas hacer eso?- pregunto Alice a mi espalda, pegándome un susto de muerte, ya que no me había fijado en lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

-¿Qué planeo hacer?- pregunte volviéndome hacia ella, y creo que mi sonrisa era de tonta, porque Rose me miro negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-Meterte en el equipo de las porristas, sabes que no podemos sobresalir mucho menos en los colegios a los que vamos- me recordó.

-Lo sé, pero quien dijo que yo iba a ser excelente, además si estuviéramos las tres podríamos darnos cuenta y advertir si alguna esta saliéndose de lo normal- junte mis manos y las mire angelicalmente para convencerlas- ¿Qué dicen me acompañan?- las dos suspiraron a la vez.

-Está bien- dijeron al unisonó.

-Ya verán que será divertido, sería la primera vez que lo haríamos- las abrace mientras entrabamos a nuestra clase.

Luego de la segunda hora los cinco fuimos a la oficina de deporte del instituto, digo los cinco porque los chicos también se habían unido, alegando que no dejarían que a sus chicas las vieran dando piruetas en minifaldas.

Claro que ellos no sería porristas también, ellos se meterían en el equipo de futbol, sería fantástico, y si ingresábamos a los equipos nos cambiaria los horarios y yo podría estar más tiempo con Edward, con el cual había pasado toda la mañana hablado con el por mensaje de texto. A la hora del almuerzo me volví a sentar con él, y esta vez no dijo nada cuando solo tome una manzana, él sabía porque solo eso.

-¿Qué ha dicho tu familia de lo que somos desde ayer en la noche?- pregunto cuando íbamos de la mano hacia nuestra única clase juntos.

-Aun no lo saben, se los diremos el fin de semana cuando tú los conozcas personalmente en mi casa- su expresión cambio a temor, abriendo mas lo ojos- No te preocupes, no te pasara nada, todos somos vegetarianos desde hace años y yo te protegeré de lo que sea- le asegure dándole un corto beso en los labios mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-No, no es eso, es que… ¿crees que les caiga bien un humano que tiene fama de haberse acostado con medio instituto?- pregunto preocupado.

-¿Te preocupa que te vallan a aceptar o no, más que el hecho de ir a una casa atestada de vampiros?- replique incrédula.

-Si.

-Verdaderamente estás loco, ¿es cierta esa fama que tienes?- pregunte un tanto molesta.

-No, después que sucedió lo que te conté ayer, solo he estado con una chica mas,- me aseguro tomando mi mano y colocándosela en su pecho.

-Ah bueno, entonces no hay problema- dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Estas celosa?

-No.

-No hay razón para que lo estés, solo tu invades mis sentidos y mis pensamientos,- dijo besando la palma de mi mano, casi jadee con esa acción, era tan tierno.

Nos pueden decir cursis pero pasamos toda la clase entre caricias y besitos cortos, nada por lo que el profesor nos pudiera regañar, salimos del aula tomados de la mano, y me acompaño hasta mi siguiente clase.

-¿Dónde te quedaras mientras estoy entrenando?- me pregunto.

-Por ahí, no te preocupes- le asegure y lo bese en la mejilla y me apresure a entrar en mi clase. Nada más entrar sentí mi móvil vibrar en mi bolso, era Alice que me había mandado un mansaje de texto.

"_Ni se te ocurra sentarte donde te sentaste la vez anterior"-_ así que las del club de fans de Edward me querían hace una broma. Pensé mientras así un leve cambio en la distribución de los pupitres. Cuando llego la que creo que era la líder de todas, me vio fulminándome con la mirada a lo que yo respondo con una sonrisa, _no sabes lo que te espera_, pensé mientras ella se dirigía a su lugar. Esto sería un espectáculo, estando el salón lleno.

-¡Ay!- exclamo al sentarse en la silla, levantándose con un bote, y en la tabla había una mancha roja simulando sangre, pero que en realidad era pintura, dejándole a la perdedora esa, la ropa manchada del mismo color, iracunda se volteo a mirarme- Tú- dijo señalándome.

-Señorita Stanley, le recomendaría que vaya al baño y se cambiara esa ropa, y deje el escándalo, como pudo ser esto ideado por alguien que no tiene ni una semana en el pueblo- dijo el profesor haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse.

-No lo sé, pero estoy segura que fue ella- siguió asegurando casi echando chispas.

-Pero si ni siquiera se tu nombre y falte miércoles y jueves- me defendí inocentemente.

-Bueno, ya, salga por favor señorita Stanley, le doy el resto de mi clase- dijo antes de volverse hacia la pizarra nuevamente.

"_Bien hecho, hermanita"_ me envió un mensaje Alice.

Cuando llego la hora de la audición para el equipo de porristas, me encontré con las chicas en la puerta del gimnasio.

-En estos momentos me pregunto si fue por esa aparente inocencia que Aro te convirtió- dijo Rose, mientras ser reía a carcajadas junto a Alice.

-Tal vez si- confirme siguiendole el juego colocando el dorso de mis manos bajo mi barbilla y elevando los ojos mientras batia las pestañas.

-Ay no puedo creer que mi hermanita también sepa hacer bromas pesadas- dijo Emmett, recién llegando, mientras me tomaba del cuello y frotabas sus nudillos contra mi cabeza, obviamente despeinándome.

-¡Emmett!- me queje.

-Te va a odiar por siempre si el humano la ve así- dijo Jasper también riendo.

-¿Qué estamos esperando aquí?- pregunte mientras intentaba arreglar el desastre en que Emmett había convertido mi cabello.

-Nada, esperábamos a los chicos, y de igual forma te vas a despeinar allá adentro igual que Rose. Deberían ponerse colas,- dijo Alice tendiéndonos una a cada una mientras caminábamos al interior del gimnasio.

La prueba fue de lo más fácil. Una rutina de baile con la capitana del equipo y tres chicas mas, obviamente lo hicimos mejor que ellas, nos pidieron que hiciéramos piruetas y saltando, al final la capitana y la entrenadora se nos acerco sonriente, bueno, solo la ultima, porque la capitana del equipo parecía envidiosa y renuente a aceptarnos en el equipo de animadoras.

-Chicas, ustedes son muy buenas en esto. Por supuesto que están dentro. Me sorprenden que jamás hallan estado en un equipo de estos- nosotras sonreímos.

A pesar de tener que mantener en bajo perfil nuestras habilidades vampíricas, fue muy divertido jugar a las porras.

-Pero que sexy- dijo Emmett en cuanto salimos del entrenamiento y los esperábamos en el aparcamiento, tomando a Rose de las caderas le besaba el cuello a lo que ella respondió exponiendo mas el cuello y jadeando suavemente, ya sabrán que no se va a saber de ellos hasta el lunes. A su lado venia Jasper, a quien Alice se acerco rápidamente cangándose de su cuello. Yo volví mi mirada a mi móvil para darles intimidad y le escribía a Edward, pero antes de hacer eso pude escuchar los latidos del corazón de Edward que venía casi corriendo hacia mí, por eso espere a que estuviera a un paso de mí para volverme hacia él, que me abrazo por la cintura, ciñéndome a su cuerpo.

Entonces hizo algo que no savia que podía hacer un humano, tomando en cuenta mi especie, me alzo unos segundos en el aire y dio vueltas conmigo, yo solo podía reírme de felicidad de estar en sus brazos, cuando me poso en el suelo tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarme, adoraba cundo hacia eso.

Pero justo en ese momento escuche como se acercaban otros chicos pero no le preste atención y solo me concentre en no extralimitarme y matar a Edward.

-Veo que no perdiste el tiempo, eh Cullen- dijo uno de los chicos que había escuchado antes.

-No dejas para nadie- dijo otro a modo de burla también.

-Mamita, si eres tan fácil como todas con las que ha estado Edward, debiste haber comenzado conmigo, yo si te haría sentir rico allí abajito- dijo otro y juro que de haber podido habría vomitado allí mismo.

-No permitiré que hables así de _mi_ novia- bramo Edward enojado mientras me hacía a un lado había su espalda. Se iban a pelear por mi culpa, iban a golpear a mi Edward. Pero antes que siquiera Edward hubiera terminado la frase, ya mis hermanos estaban a sus lados con expresiones de pocos amigos mientras miraban a los otros chicos.

-¿Qué clase de cosas le estas insinuando a mi hermana, gusano?- pregunto Emmett casi con un gruñido.

-Na… nada- dijeron los tres al unisonó intimidados por el tamaño y la expresión de Emmett, antes de salir corriendo como nenas.

-Me parece muy buena idea que hagas eso, Edward- dijo de repente Alice a nuestras espaldas, y estaba segura que hablaba de alguna decisión que había tomado Edward sin aun hacerla pública.

-¿Perdón?- dijo él confundido y mirando a mi hermana, la vidente, la cual yo estaba fulminando con la mirada a lo que ella respondía con una sonrisa.

-Edward, ellos son mis hemanos, Alice, ella es Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper,- los presente, él a todos les estrecho la mano excepto Alice que lo abrazo.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Edward,- dijo con entusiasmo.

-Gracias, me alegro mucho por eso- dijo Edward sonrojándose, yo le bese la mejilla y tome su mano.

-¿Qué idea ha tenido el nuevo hermanito, Alice?- pregunto Emmett frotando los nudillos contra la cabeza de Edward como por lo general hace conmigo.

-¡Emmett, déjalo en paz!- explane, haciendo que se riera antes de soltarlo.

-Creo que mi padre no me hace eso desde que cumplí los diez años- dijo Edward riendo también mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Bueno la idea de Edward, es decirle al entrenador que le estaba faltando el respeto a Bella y así los amonesten- informo Alice.

-Pero y ¿si arremeten contra ti después?- pregunte preocupada.

-Las cosas para ellos serán peores- aseguro Edward acariciando mi mejilla- ¿Cómo supiste que planeaba hacer eso?- pregunto a Alice.

-Te lo cuento mientras hacemos la maqueta ¿si?- dije arrastrando a Edward hacia su auto- Chao, chicos nos vemos… mas tarde.

-Adiós, un placer conocerlos- dijo Edward haciendo un esfuerzo por no caer al suelo porque yo lo estaba arreando.

-Igual- repitieron todos mis hemanos, al unisonó, mientras se despedían con la mano, aunque yo sabía que las burlas de Emmett cuando volviera a casa serian fuertes.

-¿Por qué no querías que siguiéramos allí hablando? Son muy divertidos- dijo Edward cuando ya habíamos salido del estacionamiento manejando yo a toda velocidad.

-Porque…- ¿Qué le decía?- porque quiero que terminemos pronto la maqueta- cosa que era mentira. Ya la había terminado mientras él dormía, pero aun no le diría.

-¿Tienes planeado hacer algo luego?- dijo con voz suave y con una sonrisa impresa mientras deslizaba su mano por mi rodilla hacia arriba descubierta por la falda del uniforme de porrista.

Serré los ojos solo por un segunda dejándome llevar por su calor y la sensualidad de la caricia, antes de colocar la mía sobre la suya y apartársela delicadamente.

-No hagas eso mientras este condiciendo y tú vallas de copiloto- murmure con los dientes fuertemente cerrados.

-Perdón, no era mi intención…- se detuvo cuando ya esta estacionando frente a su casa- ¿Qué hace un Audi A3 frente a mi casa?- pregunto extrañado.

-Es mi auto, Edward- él se me quedo viendo anonadado- fue un regalo de Carlisle cuando salí del instituto el año pasado.

-Es increíble.

-Y corre muchísimo para ser hecho por mortales- dije mientras me bajaba y me reunía con Edward, que miraba mi auto como si fuese algo increíble- ¿quieres subir?- le pregunte pasando mis brazos por su cintura suavemente.

-¿Me lo permitirías?- pregunto yo asentí con la cabeza contra su espalda mientras le tendía las llaves- aunque mejor lo hago después que terminemos la maqueta- yo me reí un poco y presionando el botón que había en el control de la alarma para abrir la maleta me aparte de él.

-Puedes subir sin tener que preocuparte por eso- y mirándolo le mostré la maqueta ya terminada. Edward me miraba sorprendido mientras se acercaba, yo volví a dejar el trabajo en la maleta esperando a que me tomara de las manos o algo así, pero me equivoque, sin previo aviso, me tomo de la cadera y me acorralo entre su cuerpo ardiente y la liza superficie del auto.

Sin mediar palabra se inclino y me beso, fue un beso profundo y casi desesperado, yo sin poder evitarlo lleve mis manos a sus hombros, pero él presionándome más a su cuerpo, me hizo enrollar mis brazos en su cuello, mientas una de sus manos acariciaba uno de mis muslos con ansias. Pero lo delgado de este me hizo volver a la realidad, estaba besando a un humano, si perdía el control podría matarlo. Y no cualquier humano, era uno que me importaba muchísimo.

Con suavidad me separe de él, tuve que contener la respiración para no embriagarme también con su olor, ya suficiente tenía con el sabor de sus labios en los míos. Él aun tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos en mi cadera y espalda.

-Edward, esto es en serio, debemos tomarnos en serio el asunto de los besos- le dije rígida y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Eres demasiado adictiva- dijo él con voz ronca mientras me soltaba y caminaba hacia su auto como intentando ocultar algo.

-¿Te lastime?- pegunte extrañada porque se comportase así, pero no me olía a sangre ni nada.

-No, para nada- dijo aun sin volverse hacia mí.

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestione nuevamente, acercándome y poniéndome al frente de él.

-Nada- aseguro sonrojado y apartándose nuevamente con rapidez, pero no con la suficiente ya que vi el motivo de su alejamiento.

Entre sus pantalones había una gran... gran protuberancia, que solo se podía significar una cosa, había hecho que se excitara tan solo con un beso. Con un sentimiento de auto satisfacción lo tome de la mano y lo conduje hacia la casa.

-Mejor entremos, aun hay que colocarle los nombres de nosotros a la maqueta- dije dándole un empujoncito para que se adelantara, luego de haberle dado el trabajo, sabía por el flujo de sangre bajo sus mejillas que estaba apenado por lo que le había sucedido, por lo que preferí que él se adelantase.


End file.
